Not all Brits are bad
by Sammykins91
Summary: Spying on the British Men of Letters, a young huntress from Yorkshire England finds herself crossing the pond and meeting our boys...
1. Chapter 1 - Hello Winchesters

**Author note: Hi! I haven't been on this site for years! This is my first fanfic since the last one and the reason I'm doing it is because I've hit a mental block with an original piece I've been working on for a year or so now. So I'm pretty much letting my mind vomit here and scratching the old writing bug. I hope people enjoy :) I plan for this to develop into a romance piece FYI. This is an introductory chapter to introduce my character so apologies for the lack of Sam/Dean/Cas. Reviews are much appreciated if you would like to leave one :) Also, I live in Britain and I'm currently not fully caught up on the latest season of Supernatural, so although I'm bringing in the British Men of Letters I don't know their end game, so I'm treating them in a villain-ish fashion. So don't go and be expecting any canon stuff here. Possible spoilers if you're not up to Season 12. I just wanted to write something I would enjoy and I hope others do too. Much love xxx**

 **Chapter 1 - Hello Winchesters**

She approached the old barn and hastily found a window to duck under, trying not to make a sound. Time was working against her and dusk wasn't far away. The British Men of Letters were no doubt inbound too, and she wanted to be in and out way before they got here. She gasped for air and wiped the sweat from her brow. She hadn't considered how harsh the heat of Georgia would be in comparison to the cold, rainy climate she knew in Yorkshire, England. She took a hair band from her wrist and shoved her long brunette hair into a rough ponytail hoping to fetch some small relief.

She slowly raised herself and peeped in through the open barn window. Nothing of note to be seen, old stacks of rotting straw, layers of dust so thick you could slice through it with a knife. Rusty farm equipment hung from the decaying beams, casting sinister shadows with the remaining sunlight. She spotted fresh footprints in the dust leading towards a ladder toward the back of the barn. They must have set up shop upstairs.

The girl ducked back down and removed her backpack from her shoulders. She reached inside and fetched out a machete with intricate patterns and symbols etched into the blade. Her pride and joy, arguably her best friend.

Ditching the rucksack into some nearby foliage, she took a deep breath and readied herself.  
The thought occurred that she was being rather naïve. She didn't fully understand what she was walking into here, a mere vampire den? Surely not with _them_ having such an interest. She'd been following the British Men of Letters for some time now, trying to discover what they were up too. Why had they come to America? Why are they recruiting American hunters? Why did they torture those two guys? She knew them well enough that it isn't just as simple matter of hunting monsters to these people, they were practically monsters themselves. There had to be an ulterior motive. She wanted to intervene when she saw the brutality practiced on those two hunters but nonetheless they sorted themselves out, with the aid of the blonde woman. A pretty tough trio, and it meant she could keep her presence a secret still.  
How to do this? She thought, charge in head on? With the sun still visible the vamps would surely still be in slumber, but they could easily click on to her attack by the time she'd got up the ladder. Maybe there's another way up? She looked at her watch and knew there was no time now, the sun wouldn't slow down for her. Head on attack it is.  
She entered the window and made for the ladder, taking careful steps to avoid as much floorboard creaking as she could.  
Placing her blade between her teeth she started to climb. SNAP. She clung on to the ladder desperately as one of the decaying rungs shattered under her feet.  
She clenched her eyes shut and internally cursed in frustration. She glared at the top of ladder, frozen for a moment, expecting some pissed vamps to appear and jump her. Nothing. Thankfully.  
With a minor swell of relief she proceeded to climb, clambering onto the ledge and getting to her feet.  
"Well, shit," she sighed as before her stood a group of six awaiting vamps, eyes wide and teeth bare. That didn't quite work out as intended.  
"Wondered if you wanted to buy some cookies for the girl scouts?" she raised her hands, briefly forgetting the machete clasped in the left.  
Two vamps charged for her. She quickly entered attack stance, beheading one via a valiant swing of the blade with ease and ricocheting the second over the ledge to the ground below.

"Guess not then!" she laughed, starting a charge of her own.  
The third and fourth vamp went down just as easily as the first. Five and six however proved to be more awkward. Five kicked for her shins, causing her to fall while six kicked her left hand, sending the machete flying over the ledge. She grunted and counter attacked with a kick to number five's shins while she was still on the ground, as he landed she then kicked at his skull with the heel of her boot. The vamp cried in agony as the silver spike strategically fixed to said heel protruded straight through the bone, creating a grotesque crack as it tore through and into the brain. Six kicked at her chest and and she cried out as she felt a rib shatter. She needed to get back on her feet and out of this awful disadvantage. Laid nearby was a rusty old pitchfork, she grabbed it and swung for the vamp's feet, bringing him down to her level and face to face. He roared and bore his horrific fangs, to which she responded with a firm headbutt, dazing the creature as well as herself for a moment. Silly move. Using the pitchfork as leverage, she pulled herself back to her feet, trying to ignore the intensifying pain from her destroyed ribs. When up she slammed the pitchfork's prongs down into the monster's neck pinning it to the floor whilst it writhed and screamed in pain. It wasn't enough to kill it. After a moment it had managed to free itself and swiped for the girl, sending her flying over the ledge to the ground below. She did conveniently land on a small stack of straw, but that didn't stop an immense wash of agony rage through her body from the impact. The Vamp above looked down on her from above and leapt down. Fuelled by nothing but adrenaline she managed to catch him in a fashion and hurled him away. Using this fuel she also found her feet, and swiftly introduced him to his demise with a not so clean swipe at the neck from a nearby rusty old saw.  
Catching her breath, she turned around to be met a flash of steel hurling toward her. It cut through her a good inch or so deep from the collarbone down to above her breast. The pain felt white hot and it almost caused her to black out as her body fell back to the ground.

She forgot about number two, who now stood above her, laughing manically.  
"My my," he sneered, "You killed a lot of my friends today, I'm gonna enjoy this."  
The girl felt her consciousness slipping as the Vampire got to it's knees and reached to feed from the fresh wound. Her vision was now blurry and she could feel her energy pouring out along with her blood. She closed her eyes, accepting her end. Her failure.

Sounds became echoey and near on undecipherable. She braced herself for death.  
A bang? Footsteps? Voices? A scream? Many noises, but no sensation of being fed on. She mustered the strength to open her eyes once more. Everything was so blurred, she couldn't see the vampire anymore, but now two figures stood above her. One seemed tall with long hair, the other shorter, with much shorter hair and a plaid shirt.

They were knelt over her now, but she couldn't make out the words they spoke. Her eyes involuntarily dropped, and she finally blacked out.

...

She was in a car. The engine cooed beautifully. Her ribs made it painful to move, and her eyes felt too heavy to open. She raised a heavy arm to her collarbone, the touch made her wince but she could feel she had been bandaged up. She recalled the two figures, they saved her life. That's embarrassing.

"We don't know who she is Sammy, what if she's with _them_?" she heard a gruff voice state.  
"Dean, c'mon. She's most likely just another hunter," a lighter voice reasoned, "Those vamps were killing so many people in the town it could easily have been picked up as a case. The fact _we_ know _they're_ involved could be pure coincidence."  
Dean scoffed, "Yeah, look at how many times things turn out to be just coincidences to us."  
Sammy sighed.  
"Besides," Dean continued, "If she _is_ a hunter, she should know better than to try and gank a group of vamps alone."  
"Yeah, because you've never done that at all have you?" Sammy replied with a tinge of sarcasm.  
" _Yeah_ but...I'm a badass."  
"I'm...not with anyone," she croaked, still unable to force her eyes open.  
"Whoa!" Dean yelled, and she felt the car swerve slightly, "You OK back there?"  
"Super," she replied with a small chuckle.  
"What's your name?" Sammy asked, "Do you need anything?"  
"Lana..." she naively gave away, "Lana Kelly...and a beer would be cool?"  
"Um..." Sammy hesitated.  
"My kinda girl!" Dean cheered.  
Lana felt the car accelerate as Dean put his foot down. She smiled to herself, of all the people to bail her out, of course it was the bloody Winchesters.


	2. Chapter 2 - I Have Never

**Chapter 2 - I Have Never**

Lana awoke in an unfamiliar room. Grey walls, a desk in the corner, empty shelving and an empty bookcase. She motioned to sit up to be met with a painful reminder that her ribs were not in the best shape. She gasped in surprise and fell back onto the hard mattress. This triggered pain in numerous places. She really was battered and bruised to say the least. She noticed an open bottle of beer on the bedside table next to her, causing her to remember the half conscious introduction in the car. Her eyes widened, it had been a while since she took the pleasure of an alcoholic beverage. Certainly not since she first arrived in America.  
This time she eased herself up more carefully and slowly, wincing as she did. After finding a vaguely comfortable position she ravenously took the bottle and gulped. The beer appeared to have got a little warm in the time she had been laid there, however she still took a moment to savour it. Holding it in her mouth for a moment and feeling the bubbles fizz and pop, before letting it gush down her throat allowing the fizz to move to her stomach. Such bliss.  
"Anyone home!?" she yelled to no answer.

"Wonderful," she muttered, taking another gulp. This second taste felt very underwhelming, beer should be cold afterall.  
Lana decided to explore for a cold beer, what more reason for a god knows how injured person to try moving?

Fighting through the frequent surges of pain she made her way out of the room and down a corridor.

"Helloooo?" she called out, yet still no answer.

She found herself in a huge open room, surrounded by shelves and shelves of no doubt hundreds of books and files. A metal spiral staircase lead up to a balcony and a large table sat central.  
"Nice..." she mumbled, taking it all in. That's when she spotted the kitchen past the table. The fridge. The haven of cold beers. Like a woman possessed she powered over there ignoring any pain.

...

A metal sounding door squeaked open and crashed shut.

"Just for half an hour, c'mon Sammy!" Dean pleaded.

"You're not borrowing my laptop Dean! Why don't you get your own?" Sam argued.

"That takes all the fun out of it!"

"Looking up _busty Asian babes_ on your brother's laptop is fun to you?"

"Watching you manically delete your history is."

The brothers stopped when they spotted Lana sat at the table chuckling with three empty beer bottles by her side, and now draining a fourth.  
"Morning, evening, afternoon...whatever it is!" she laughed.

"My beers..." Dean whimpered, "She's drank my beers Sammy!"

"Definitely _your kinda girl_ then," he sniggered.  
"Yeah, sorry about that, I couldn't find any pain killers!" Lana defended herself.  
"Did you even try?" Dean mumbled as he strode past her, placing a new six pack in the fridge.  
"So...Lana wasn't it?" Sammy questioned as he placed a large pizza box in the middle of the table.  
"That's me," she replied, eyes fixated on the box.  
"Um... help yourself," Sam gestured.

Lana didn't need telling twice as she lunged forward. Not the wisest of movement decisions once again as she cried out from the sudden surge of agony from her rib cage area.  
"Hey hey hey!" Dean ran over, "Take it easy will ya?"  
He grabbed a slice of the pizza and handed it to her.  
"Ta," she whined, still recovering from that shock.

"So..." Dean went back to the fridge and grabbed the last cold one from the old six pack, "Who are you?"  
"This pizza is amazing," Lana moaned in ecstasy through the mouthful of cheese and bread, "Me? I already told you."  
"You told us your name," Sam interjected, "I think Dean means...are you a hunter or...?"  
"I'm not with the British Men of Letters," Lana stated bluntly.

"Right..." Sam mumbled, "a bit convenient you knew what I was going to as-"  
"You're Sam and Dean Winchester, recently had a run in with that crowd. They went about in their usual brutish manner and now you don't trust them. Like, who would?" she ranted, "Yes, I'm British. No, I'm not with them. I'm trying to work out what the hell they're up too, which is why I followed them here and have been on their trail. If you haven't noticed, my accent slightly differs. Because I'm not a soft southern ponce."  
Sam and Dean looked at each other wide eyed and speechless.

"Er..." Dean began, "Soft southern...?"  
"North and South divide in England, look it up," Lana sighed, finishing her slice and looking at her empty beer bottle solemnly.

Dean sighed and fetched her another beer from the new six pack.  
"You owe me," he said as he handed it over.

"Fine," she smiled sweetly as she took it.  
"So...why the interest in them? What did they do to you?" Sam questioned further.

"Now _that_ is a story I really cannot be bothered to go into," Lana exhaled, "It's long and boring and depressing etcetera."  
"You're not really giving us much to work with here Lana," Dean sighed.  
"I don't intend too," she replied back in her blunt tone, "Look, thanks for the hospitality, saving my life yada yada but its all very embarrassing on my part really. I'll be gone by tomorrow."

"Hey you're not going anywhere," Dean demanded, "Not in your state."

"We're trying to get hold of a friend to help you out," Sam reasoned, "He's just not returning our calls at the moment."

"Look..." Lana relented for a moment, she wasn't used to this much fuss being made over her, "I'm flattered, I really am, but-"  
"No buts," Dean interrupted, "You can do whatever you want afterwards, but we're not letting you go anywhere until you're recovered."

"But!" Lana yelled.

"He said no buts!" Sam jumped in.  
They both now stood over her arms folded and defiant. She wasn't winning this. She couldn't help but smile and feel incredibly lucky looking up at the two undeniably handsome guys.

"Fine," she shrugged, necking the beer, "Dean, sweetums, fetch us another would you?"

She winked as he rolled his eyes and headed back to the fridge.

Sam handed her another slice of pizza and grabbed one for himself.

The three of them sat and drank until the early hours moving on to whiskey after the beers were wiped out. The boys complimented Lana for taking out five vampires alone causing her to blush on numerous occasions. She fired compliments back about the beautiful sounding engine in that car of their's, causing Dean to blush in return. As the drink flowed a game of I Have Never somehow entered the fray.

"No way, I'm done," Sam laughed, stumbling to his feet, "You two enjoy!"

"Come oooon!" Dean protested, as Sam walked away, "Sammy! SAMMY!"

"Just us then it seems," Lana giggled, pouring two shots of the liquor and sliding one in Dean's direction, "You first!"

"Aaah... I suck at this," Dean scratched his head, "I have never... put out on the first date."

He instantly downed his shot, and shrugged, expecting some form of glare in response.

"Please," Lana laughed condescendingly, "Are we getting this crude so soon?"  
Dean raised an eyebrow as she also necked her own shot. He poured two more.

"You think of something better then," he retorted.

Lana looked up in thought before settling on, "I have never...been to a strip club?"

"Oh c'mon," Dean laughed, instantly downing the second shot. Both his eyebrows raised this time as Lana did the same.

"Huh," he sighed in disappointment as the whiskey bottle was emptied on the two more shots he just poured, "We really should have checked the booze stocks before starting a game like this..."

"Better make it a good one then Dean," Lana smiled in reply.

"I have never..." he leaned forward studying her, "uh... I dunno...been skinny dipping?"

He necked his last shot and then looked at the full glass still in front of Lana.  
"Strip clubs, laid on first dates but no skinny dipping eh?" he said.

"You ever been to England!?" Lana shrieked, "You'd only go skinny dipping if you _wanted_ to catch pneumonia!"  
"Okay okay fine," he raised his hands, "One more and lemme see if I can get ya."  
Lana leant back in her chair and narrowed her eyes.  
"I have never," he started, " _Slept_ with an American hunter."  
"Oooh, someone's feeling confident," Lana leant forward, alcohol dulling the pain shooting from her ribs. She shot him a look trying to appear mysterious, God only knew how it actually looked given the amount of beer and whiskey in her system.  
She grabbed the glass and necked the drink, then pushed herself to her feet.

"Really?" Dean asked, a spark seemed to have vanished from his eyes.

"Nah, I just really wanted that last drink," she replied with a shrug.

"I see," he got to his feet also and stepped towards her, "We can always change that..."  
"Goodnight," Lana said with another smile, placing a hand on his chest to stop him coming any closer.

"Ha...maybe you Brits aint so bad ya know," he laughed, giving her a wink.

She turned and walked away, feeling a rush of blood shoot to her face as she violently blushed. If she wasn't in this practically broken state she knew she was _so_ in there.


	3. Chapter 3 - Angels and Devils

**Chapter 3 - Angels and Devils**

Lana awoke in a not so a cheery mood. Beer and Whiskey had taken it's toll on her head, and the alcohol's mild pain killing effect had ceased.

She cursed as she pulled herself up and massaged her head with a hand.

Her jeans were in a pile on the floor, they looked like the only item of clothing she managed to remove before giving in to sleep last night. She tried to lean forward and grab them from where she sat, but that was too painful.

She cursed more as she stood herself up and then bent her knees down to get them that way.

Whilst in this awkward squatting position, she felt a light gust of wind, then heard a voice.

"Who are you?" it said in a deep monotone.

Lana started and looked up to be faced with a dark haired man. He wore a long trench coat and seemed to have appeared out of nowhere.

"OH MY GOD!" she cried, falling backwards to the floor.

The man didn't change his expression, but took a step closer and repeated his question, "Who are you?"

"Fuuuck!" Lana cried as her body writhed in more pain caused by the small fall.

A flurry of footsteps could be heard tearing down the corridor outside and the door burst open.

"Cas!" exclaimed Sam, who was followed in by Dean.

It seemed Dean was also about to greet the man, but choked on his words at the sight of a girl wearing nothing but a t-shirt and panties in a crude position on the floor. It took him a moment before he helped her up.

"Where have you been?" Sammy questioned the man, "We were trying to call you all night!"

"Sorry Sam," Cas replied with a solemn face, "I was caught up in tracking Lucifer."  
"Wait, what?" Lana sat back on the bed with Dean's help, pulling the covers over her lower body to encourage his eyes to move elsewhere.  
"Lucifer?" she continued, "As in... _the_?"

"Yeah um, Lana this is Castiel," Dean introduced, "Cas, meet Lana, we met her last night on a vampire case."

The man stepped closer to her and Lana's eyes widened in confusion as he stared blankly at her face. His hand moved to her forehead and she felt an odd sensation. It felt like a cool breeze moved through her head and all the way down her body. A slight painless crunch as bones felt to be cracked back into place, and a tingliness as wounds sealed themselves. A fog in her head also washed away, as did the hangover.

"Wow," she gasped and she stood up. No pain, she was completely fine, "Ok, what the hell was that?"

"Cas is...uh..." Dean began, his eyes wandering back to the exposed panties. Lana elbowed him and sat back under the covers.  
"Castiel is an angel," Sam intervened, "He's helped us out a lot over the years and um...yeah Lucifer is the real deal too."  
"Makes sense..." Lana mumbled, her eyes turning back to Cas, "I'd heard about angels, so figures Lucifer would be around too I guess."  
She continued to study the trench coat man, looking him up and down.

"You don't _look_ like an angel," she stated.

"If you saw my true form, it would burn out your human retinas and cause a painful death," Cas explained bluntly, "This is my human vessel."

"Oh of course,how silly of me," came Lana's sarcastic reply, "Can everyone just... _bugger off_ for a second whilst I get dressed please?"

The three guys motioned out of the room. Just before leaving, Dean suddenly turned on the spot.

"Oh! Lana!" he said with a click of his fingers and a smile, "Just hold on two seconds!"

He tore out of the room with haste, Lana folded her arms in wait.  
A moment or so later he tore back in with a rucksack in hand.  
"Meant to give you this last night," he gasped handing the bag over, "Found it near the barn, figured it was yours?"  
Lana beamed at the familiar black bag, stood and dragged Dean into a hug.  
"Thankyou Dean," she said honestly.

"U-uh..." he stuttered, "No problem."  
Breaking from the small embrace, Lana cottoned on that his eyes had automatically glued back on to her purple lacy panties.

"God's sake, get out now will ya!" she laughed, pushing him towards the door.

Dean pulled a mock sad face as he turned in the doorway, to which Lana shut the door in his face. She giggled and felt her cheeks go warm from blushing.

Lana opened her bag and retrieved a fresh pair of jeans, and black t-shirt. She dug deeper and pulled out a purple bomber jacket. She hadn't needed any extra layers thus far in her journeys of America, too god damn hot, but down in this...whatever this place is, there was a slight chill. It had to be underground or something.

After changing her clothes, she sat on the bed and dug into the bag again, pulling out a photo frame. The photo inside was of a family, a man, woman, and two kids. A teenage girl and a very young boy. The photo had some age about it, at least ten years old or so. The man and woman were beaming with their arms around the kids. The girl had jet black hair, eyeliner far too thick, and a sarcastic smirk on her face. The boy wasn't looking at the camera, seemingly too busy playing with the dinosaur figure in his hands.

Lana looked at the scene and felt a burning in her eyes, she took a sharp breath and placed the frame on the bedside table.

"Miss you guys..." she mumbled, rubbing her eyes to prevent any leakage, then laughed at her younger self in the photo, " _tsk_ sort your bloody make-up out woman!"

Lana turned back to the bag and with a concerned look, started to rummage more. She couldn't find it. Her heart started to thump in panic, it felt like it had leapt and lodged into her throat.  
"Cookiiiiie," she hissed under her breath, tipping the bag upside down and emptying all the contents out onto the floor.

She frantically dug through the bunch of miscellaneous items, books, clothes, toiletries. She came across a pistol and ammunition.  
" _There's_ Valerie," she mumbled, stuffing the gun into the bag of her jeans, and the ammo into her pockets, "FUCK!"

She kicked the rest of the stuff aside in anger. She knew it was pointless, her machete was such a huge blade she would have found it instantly, so this was all futile.

She stormed out to the main room.

The other three were at the large table. Sam sat in front of his laptop and the other two watching over his shoulders.

"Vince Vincente?" Dean said in horror, "You think Lucifier is in Vince Vincente?"  
"His behaviour and change in character seem to suggest so," Castiel stated, "Not to mention people vanishing after having meetings with him."  
"Why him though?" Sam said confused, "Lucifer a closet fan of hair rock?"  
"What like you?" Dean retorted, shoving his brother's shoulder.

"I like _one_ album!" Sammy protested, "One of the early ones before it got so...camp."  
"Whatever," Dean chuckled, "Lana!"

She rushed over to the table, still in a fluster.

"Did you find Cookie at the barn?" she asked hurriedly.  
"Wha-" Sam started.  
"My machete. Cookie. One of kind. Unique. Silver blade covered in incantations," Lana interrupted, talking so fast she almost stumbled over her words.

"You call your machete _cookie_?" Dean cut in, in disbelief.

"What of it?" she spat, narrowing her eyes at him threateningly. Dean raised his hands and shook his head in defence.

"No, uh...we didn't find anything like that," Sammy said scratching his head.

"We need to go back to the barn, _now!_ " Lana shrieked, slamming her fists on the table.

"Hey, HEY!" Dean grabbed her by the shoulders in an attempt to prevent her going full blown panic, "That's a pretty big drive out of our way for a blade. Why do you need it so bad?"

"Like I said, it's _one of a kind!"_ she pleaded, "The British Men of Letters know I have it. If they were heading to that barn like I thought they were, they'll find it, and they'll know I'm here and on to them!"

"Lana...they did go to the barn," Sam broke to her.

"We saw them arriving just as we were getting away," Dean continued, "So...I guess chances are they'll have found it and they know."

Lana slumped into a chair, silent. The information slowly processed and bubbled into a explosion.

"SHIT!" she bellowed, punching the table as she yelled, "SHIT! SHIT! SHIT!"

The three guys backed away, eyes wide in shock at this outburst.  
Lana dropped her head into her hands and Dean decided to make a slow approach.

"We're sorry," he said placing a hand on her shoulder.

"It's...not your fault," she sighed, looking back up again, "I just...URGH I wish I wasn't so stupid!"  
"If they come looking for you, I got your back," Dean looked into her eyes reassuringly.

"Me too," Sammy confirmed, standing and placing his hands on his hips.  
Cas observed, face blank from emotion, he decided to join in.  
"Yes." he settled on saying. The boys and Lana looked at him puzzled.

"Thanks," Lana said smiling, getting to her feet, "Is there any jobs on? I _really_ need to kill something."

"Well," Sam turned back to the laptop, "If we're looking into this Vince Vincente business, I think there may be a case on the way."  
"Go on," Lana headed over to look at the screen.

"A _haunted house_ ," Sam explained, "There have been three incidents in the last two months where groups of paranormal investigators have showed up and had members turn ice cold and drop dead on the spot suddenly."

"Oooo, ghosties," Lana cheered eagerly, "Let's go then!"

"Let me know when you reach LA," Castiel said and vanished with a gust a wind the moment his sentence finished.

"What a sensational conversationalist," Lana smirked.

"Yea," Sam sighed, "You get used to it."

After a few minutes of hastily grabbing some essentials, the three met back in the main room and headed out. As Sammy headed up the staircase, Lana motioned to follow, only for Dean to tap her on the shoulder.

"So what about all the _I'll be gone by tomorrow_ business from yesterday?" he asked.  
"Well," she smiled, "If you guys really do have my back, guess I should stick around a little longer. If that's permitted of course."  
"Oh it's permitted," Dean laughed as Lana turned and climbed the staircase. He took a moment to enjoy the view from behind.

"Definitely permitted!" he re-confirmed as he jogged after her.

They were outside and now heading to the car. Lana hadn't thought much about the vehicle she spent most of the previous evening unconscious in. Now she saw it, she wished she had been paying a hell of a lot more attention.

"Whoa..." she cooed in awe upon meeting the Impala, " _That_ is a sexy fricking car."


	4. Chapter 4 - FBI and Hackers

**Chapter 4 - FBI and Hackers**

"What do you mean it's declined!" Lana cried at the motel owner, "I just used that card an hour ago!"

"Sorry miss," the man replied unsympathetically, taking the room key back.

She stamped her feet in a mini tantrum and stormed outside. Sam and Dean were getting their bags out of the car.

"I'm so sorry to ask this," she said desperately as she approached them, "My card doesn't seem to be working so I can't get a room..."

"No problem!" Dean announced, "You can bunk up with me!"

" Oh ha ha" she retorted, giving him a playful kick, "Could you guys get me a room?"  
"On it," Sam sighed, heading inside.

"We could always let _Sam_ have that room," Dean started, "We share, you know then that I'm there to keep you safe."  
"Shush," she gave him another kick, "I can handle myself."

"I have more whiskey," he tried to persuade.  
Lana rolled her eyes and turned away from him, hiding the imminent blush.

A few moments passed, and Lana felt her stomach growl.

"Wow, I'm starving," she said, "We getting any food soon?"  
"You best hope that card of yours kicks back into action then!" Dean laughed, standing beside her.

"But Deeeeean," she whined, "You're not gonna let me _starve_ are you?"

"You gonna share that whiskey with me?"

"Well what do you know, I think you may have just swayed me."

The two of them laughed and they're eyes connected for a brief moment. A strange sensation tickled Lana in the bottom of her stomach.

"Right," Sam appeared from the motel reception, "Here's your key, room is next to ours."  
"Thankyou so much," Lana sighed with relief, "How much do I owe?"

"Us? Well...nothing," Sammy laughed, "Unless you wanna pay the fictional Mr J Vasquez."

Both boys laughed as they grabbed their bags and made their way to their room. Lana stood and processed Sam's statement, before shrugging and following.

The motel room was as basic and seventies throw back you could get. Garish pink walls with a brown stained carpet and yellowed flowery bed linen. Lana grimaced at the sight and chucked her rucksack onto the corner chair, before throwing herself on to the bed. She reached into her pocket and retrieved a smart phone. She hadn't looked at it at all since her encounter with the Winchesters.

24 MISSED SKYPE CALLS

8 MISSED CALLS

17 SMS MESSAGES

4 VOICEMAIL MESSAGES

"Shit..." she hissed, opening up the Skype app. She knew exactly who all of these notifications were from. She tapped the contact entitled "Arc" and called it. No answer.

"Wonderful," she sighed, dropping the phone onto the bed beside her. She laid her head back onto pillow and closed her eyes.

What a crazy six months she thought. She wouldn't have imagined herself road tripping America, never mind coming across the infamous Winchesters and hunting with them. Sammy was cool, bit of a nerd listening to his history and lore podcasts in the car, but also quite endearing in his passion for the job. Dean... she felt herself blushing just at the thought of him. She could tell he was the type to flirt with almost anything with legs, but for her to fall for it? Giggling and blushing like a school girl around him? Get over yourself woman, she thought. Meeting an angel too, that's a tick off the bucket list. Sure he was a bit... strange, but that power of his. Healing all of those injuries with a simple touch? That's just plain crazy.

The reality of what had lead to all these events dawned on Lana. The loss and betrayal she'd endured. She envisioned the photo she'd left on her bedside back at the bunker, and felt small droplets hit the top of her cheeks.

"Hey you OK?" Sam asked concerned. Lana jumped at the sound of his voice, she hadn't noticed anyone come into the room.  
"Fine!" she lied, hastily wiping her eyes.

"Yeah, totally believing that," he replied, sitting at the foot of the bed, "You need to tell us what's going on Lana."  
"I will, I will," she nodded, "Just...not now. Give me some time and I'll fill you both in I swear."

Sam gave a sympathetic smile and stood back up, "Well, me and Dean are heading to the morgue to check the bodies."

The door to Lana's room burst open and Dean stepped in. Lana was took aback for a second at the realisation of how good Dean looked in a suit. It just clicked that Sam was suited and booted too.

"What's with the get up?" she asked, pointing at them both up and down.  
"Agents Mercury and May," Dean said in a serious, official voice, bringing out a fake FBI ID and badge.

Sam sighed, "So we can get into the morgue and inspect the victims."  
"I see," Lana rubbed her chin, "Bit much isn't it?"  
"How do you mean?" Sam questioned.  
"Well, I just get my buddies to hack into the local police network back home," she explained, "Get's me all the info I need."  
"But what if they missed a vital detail on the body? Something they wouldn't know to look for?" Sam seemed a little perplexed as to why Lana wasn't getting this.

"Huh... never really been an issue for me."  
"We'll be back as soon as we can," Sam said as he and Dean headed out the door.  
"Hey wait! I'm not coming?" she shouted after them.  
"Got a suit?" Dean turned and asked.

"Uh...no..."

"Then nope!" he gave her a wink as he closed the door behind him.

Lana sat on the bed feeling deflated, then whined to herself, "But I wanna play FBI..."

She wandered over to the window and watched the beautiful Impala drive away, sighing to herself. Dean looked far too good in that suit, she felt a pang of nerves over this whiskey sharing scenario he seemed to have planned for them at some point.

A buzzing noise came from the bed, Lana headed over and saw her phone flashing with a Skype call from Arc. She sat at the foot of her bed and faffed with her hair in an attempt to look presentable before tapping accept.

"Goooooood evening sirs!" she beamed as her two buddies appeared on the screen. Ceri was sporting a neon green hair do this week, shaved on one side. Sadie had adopted a candy floss shade of pink on her wavy, top of the shoulder do.  
"WHAT HAPPENED TO CHECKING IN WITH US!?" shrieked Ceri.  
"WE WERE STUPIDLY WORRIED!" cried Sadie.

"Ahaha sorry guys," Lana said sheepishly, "I had a...hiccup."  
"Did you get the Vamps then?" Ceri asked nervously.  
"Er... _most_ of them?"

"Most?"  
"Well...one kinda... sorta...nearly got me?"  
The pair on the screen looked ready to explode in a huge bollocking at Lana, she decided to cut in before it happened.  
"It's okay though! I was bailed out! And you'll never guess by who."  
"Go on," Ceri sounded intrigued.  
"Winchesters. Sam _and_ Dean!"

"Shut. Up." Sadie replied doubtfully.  
"I'm serious! I'm on a hunt with them right now as a matter of fact!"

"Where are they then?" Sadie asking with a raised eyebrow.

"Down at the morgue impersonating FBI and looking at the bodies or something..."

"Why?"  
"Because they clearly don't have such badasses like yourselves to hack into teeny weeny autopsy reports for them it seems."

"Convenient," Ceri said, "I refuse to accept these circumstances."  
"Look, I'll see if I can get a cheeky selfie with them and send it to ya okay? "

The pair on screen nodded in agreement to these terms.

Their expression suddenly changed to one of confusion. Ceri even lifted her glasses up blinking rapidly before putting them back down.

"Uh...Lanakins," she said slowly, "A very beautiful man seems to have... _spawned_ behind you?"

Lana turned, to be met with Castiel's face looming over her shoulder, his eyes narrowed and focused on the phone's screen.

"JESUS CAS!" she squealed in shock.  
"It's...just Castiel," he stated, eyes not moving from the screen.  
Lana sighed and rubbed her face with her free hand.

"Well, are you going to introduce us?" Ceri asked urgently. She and Sadie were now leaning closer to the camera in eagerness.

"Cas, this is Ceri and Sadie. Ceri and Sadie, this is Castiel!" Lana rushed, "Oh, _angel_ may I add?"

"And did it hurt when you fell from heaven?" Sadie asked cheekily.  
"Yes. It was very painful in actuality," Cas answered seriously, causing the two girls to giggle.

"Right, I'm calling you two idiots back later," Lana laughed at them, "I'm cool to send you details of where I am and the house we're looking into so you can snoop for me?"  
"Sure sure," Ceri said, not interested, "Bye Castiel!"

"Bye Castiel!" Sadie repeated cheesily.  
"Goodbye," he answered.  
The video feed cut and Lana glared at the screen for a moment.

"Yea _bye Lana_ ," she mumbled sarcastically, "So what can I do for you Cas?"

"Where are Sam and Dean?" he asked, fixated still on the phone.  
"Morgue," she answered, placing the phone down, causing his eyes to move to her, "Everything OK?"  
"I have details on Lucifer."  
"Okay!" Lana was intrigued, "What's new?"

Before she finished her question, Cas had vanished. She tutted and laid down on the bed.

"I'm still hungry!" she moaned to herself.


	5. Chapter 5 - Eat, Run, Hunt

**Chapter 5 - Eat, Run, Hunt**

"Oh my God," Lana moaned blissfully, "That is _so_ good."

Sam watched in horror, and Dean in admiration, as Lana destroyed the cheeseburger in four or five huge bites.

"This country," she continued, "It's too damn hot, it's too big and the motels are gross. But the _food_!"

"You think that's good?" Dean laughed, "You should see this diner me and Sam went too once. They did the best Tuesday special, pig in a poke!"

"Shut up," Sam threatened, he seemed to have frozen on the spot recalling some horrific memory.

"So _touchy_!" Dean elbowed him.

Lana giggled, now attacking her side of fries, "So when are we going all Ghost Adventures?"

"Well the victims are all male, recently engaged and when we got to the morgue-" Sam began.

"You found they're hearts were all frozen solid?" Lana cut in. Sam sat back, mildly frustrated.

"Told ya, my hacking buddies find it _all_ out for me," she grinned.

"Did they tell you the hearts are _still_ frozen?" Dean stepped in, "The first guy was choked two months ago, and that heart is even slightly...goopy."

"Relevance being? What a shock, bunch of guys clearly killed by a ghost have freaky surreal circumstances around their death."

The boys looked her, mildly affronted.

"What?" she shrugged, "They also dug up that the house itself was owned by a Miss Alexandra Cameron. She committed suicide a year ago after discovering her new fiance had been playing away."  
"Ghost with a broken heart," Sam concluded, "Maybe the guys getting killed also weren't being the most loyal."  
"Bingo!" Lana cheered, "The girls hacked all the guy's social media accounts, _tons_ of private messages to confirm this."

"So we got a pissed ghost, killing bone heads with an addiction to the old infidelity," Dean sighed, "Where's she buried?"

"She's not," Lana groaned, "Cremated."

"Wonderful!" Dean clapped in sarcasm, pushing his empty plate aside, "So we scope the house, see if we can find what's keeping her here."

"Seems so," Sam sighed.

"Let me just run to the girl's room first," Lana got up and headed to the bathroom.

Sam and Dean shared a glance and grinned.

Returning, a few moments later, Lana found the table empty. She sat down assuming they must have gone for a loo break too.  
"Here's your bill," said a waitress dropping the receipt in front of her.

"Oh!" Lana gasped, reaching into her pocket for her card, "Sure just stick it on my...wait..."  
The card doesn't work. Reality hit her. She turned and looked out of the window towards the parked Impala. She hissed as she saw Sam and Dean sat inside smiling and waving.  
"Ahaha," she laughed coyly looking up at the waitress, "Just give me a minute."

The boys were in hysterics watching Lana tear out of the diner at full speed with a chef and waitress in pursuit. Dean revved the engine and sped around the corner.  
"HEY!" Lana screamed, as she went after them. To her relief, he had parked up around the turn.

"Bastards!" she cried, jumping into the back seat. The laughter from Sam and Dean only grew more hysterical as Dean jammed on the accelerator.

"I can't believe you did that to me!" she gasped watching her pursuers give up the chase through the rear window, "Jokes on you if they call the cops and give them the reg number."  
"Ah they'll not find anything from those plates," Dean replied confidently.

"I _will_ kill you," Lana grunted, punching Dean's shoulder from behind, "Both of you. This means war."  
The laughter continued as they all headed for the house.

…...

"Here we are," Dean announced, pulling up on the kerb outside.

"House looks practically brand new," Sammy observed, "Surprised no family took it on after he death."  
"There isn't any family," Lana explained, "Everything was in her name too, so the fiance couldn't claim it. House has been left empty since. The paranormal groups came in after reports from neighbours about loud screams in the early hours and a translucent face appearing in the windows then vanishing."  
"Is there _anything_ them girls didn't find out?" Dean remarked, "Sammy, we need a couple of hackers like them."  
"Please," Lana smiled, "Just get Cas to ask them for anything you need and I'm sure they'll happily oblige."

Dean raised his brow and nodded. They all got out of the car and Dean opened the trunk.

"You got anything good against ghosts?" he asked Lana.

She shook her head, "Only got a pistol. Cookie would have sorted it but...hell knows if I'll ever see her again."

"Cookie..." Dean mumbled rolling his eyes, "Right, let's see what we got spare."

He pulled up the secret floor of the trunk, revealing the brother's weapons cache. Lana's eyes widened in awe at the collection.

"A grenade launcher!?" she laughed, seizing the huge gun and pretending to take aim.

"Not that I ever get to use it," Dean grumbled, scowling in Sam's direction.

Sam pulled a face at Dean and picked up a shotgun.

"Ya know..." Lana started, looking at them both, "I was thinking of going in alone."

"What?" They both exclaimed in unison.

"Hear me out!" she reasoned, "We know Alexandra has been targeting cheating fiances, they're who she's got major beef with. Who's to say she hasn't also just got beef with men in general?"

"Out of the question," Dean replied stubbornly, "You're not going in alone."

"She may have a point Dean," Sam said, earning a second scowl, "Hey I'm not keen on the idea either!"

"Guys, I've handled ghosts before," Lana sighed with a hand on her hip, "Just give me ten or twenty minutes, if I have no luck then feel free to join."

"Ten minutes," Dean relented.

"Fifteen," came Lana's counter bid.  
" _Ten!_ "

"Fine, whatever."

Sam handed her the shotgun he picked up.

"It's loaded with rock shot rounds should you run into trouble."

She nodded, and walked up to the house.

The front door was locked, naturally, so Lana reached into her pocket and brought out her useless bank card.

"Pfft," she spat at it, sliding it in the gap between the door and it's frame. After a minute or so of jiggling it about there was a click and she got inside.  
Holding the shot gun with both hands, she positioned herself so she could hold a torch along the top of the barrel and began to search.

The house was minimalist in style and modern. The only sign giving away no one had lived here for over a year was a thick layer of dust. There was nothing that Lana could spot in the two opening rooms that could identify as something for a ghost to cling on to. As she reached the stairs and started to climb there came a raspy breathing sound.  
"Hunters..." a matching voice echoed.  
"Ooooh," Lana cooed in intrigue, "Alexandra?"

"Trying to protect the fools outside? Useless. It's only a matter of time."

"Now now," Lana said sternly, continuing to climb the stairs, scanning around her with the torch as she went, "I get you're bitter. Not all guys are like that you know? You have no right to take anyone's life like you took your own."

"Your heart flutters for the shorter one," the voice continued, "He will use you and toss you aside like the rat that he is! Like they all are! _He_ I will take first."  
"You so much as look at him..." Lana threatened feeling a sudden burst of anger in her gut.

"You'll what? Kill me?"

A female figure began to morph in front of Lana at the top of the stairs. Her instincts kicked in and fired the shotgun immediately, causing it to explode into a wash of black dust.

Lana turned to look down the hallway and came face to face with a set of eyes with deathly pale pupils, yellow deformed teeth, and a bush of raggedy long dirty blonde hair.  
"I'm already dead sweetheart," the face cackled. Before Lana could react the ghost swiftly raised it's arm and she felt herself propelled along the corridor by a powerful invisible force.  
Lana was winded by the impact from crashing to the floor. She looked up and saw the skinny disgusting fiend hover towards her, so she fumbled for the shotgun and aimed a second shot. Missed. Alexandra reached down, grabbing Lana by the neck of her t-shirt and held her up in the air. With a swipe from her arm to the face, the ghost smacked Lana, sending her flying with great force again, and she tumbled into a bedroom. The door of the room slammed shut abruptly, the shotgun still on the other side.

She scrambled to her feet, heart thudding in her chest and raced to the door. She rattled the handle and pulled and pushed with all her might but it seemed to be sealed.

"Come on in boys..." Alexandra's voice echoed with pleasure.  
Lana's heart rate jumped to ridiculous as she helplessly fought with the door.  
"LANA!?" came a shout from Dean from a room below.  
"WHERE ARE YOU?" Sam accompanied.  
"GET OUT OF HERE!" Lana screamed.

No reply came from the brothers, but Lana did hear a series of shotgun blasts, yells and banging from the rooms below her.  
"Fuck!" she cursed. Now taking a run up to the door and hammering it with her shoulder. After three failed attempts, she desperately tried a new approach. Tearing the room upside down in a hasty search, praying the item may be in here. She threw a multitude of items around from clothes in the wardrobe to toiletries in the en suite. She began pulling drawers out from the dresser and rummaging through them when her heart skipped a beat. She found a small box tucked away in the corner of one. Prying it open she found an engagement ring. This had to be it.  
Lana reached into a back pocket of her jeans and pulled out a silver lighter. She flipped it open to ignite and held the flame to the ring. A fruitless move no doubt, but it was all she could think of. She gritted her teeth and grimaced as the ring grew hot in her grasp and started to burn.

A terrifyingly high pitched scream suddenly erupted through the house. Lana felt a painful clash to her face knocking back in the dresser she had raided. She cried out and clutched at her back which now seared in agony.  
The calamity downstairs, which had momentarily ceased seemed to quickly fire up again, this time however all Lana could make out were groans. They were from Dean, he sounded like he was in unbearable pain.  
"Dean!" she cried, now realising she had dropped the ring and it was nowhere in sight, "DEAN HOLD ON!"

Scouring the floor, she frantically began her search again to no avail. Her heart sank at the thought of it potentially dropping through one of the numerous gaps in the floorboards.

A blast came from the direction of the bedroom door. The door didn't open, however the wood from which it was made shattered, creating an opening. Sammy was stood on the other side, smoking shotgun in one hand and the other clutching his chest and he seemed to be gasping for air.

"Lana..." he said breathlessly.

"Come on!" she yelled, running through the gap and tearing down the stairs.

She found the ghost pinning Dean up against the wall by the neck and it's other hand on his chest. Icy condensation was pouring from his mouth as he choked.  
Determined, as well as incredibly pissed, Lana sprinted towards them, skidding for the iron crow bar at Dean's feet and threw a hard swing. Alexandra wailed as she disintegrated once again.  
"Dean?" Lana pushed urgently catching him before he fell.

He looked into her eyes as he panted for air.

"You're...okay," he mumbled with a small smile.  
"Dean, get out of here," Lana ordered before turning to the other brother, "Sam, cover me. I have an idea."  
She threw the crow bar towards him and now ran for the kitchen. First she approached the gas stove and turned all the dials to max. She then moved onto emptying the cupboards, grabbing anything alcoholic she could find and pouring it all around.

Alexandra's screams grew more grotesque as the ghost relentlessly tried to attack, only for Sam to swing the iron weapon and stop her in her tracks.

"Lana!" he yelled urgently.  
"Let's go!" she shouted, now rushing for the house's entrance with Sam in tow. At the threshold she turned, bringing out the silver lighter again, flicked it open and tossed it back inside.  
The gas from the stove set alight, causing a small explosion and setting the entire kitchen on fire.  
Lana smiled briefly because the idea looked like it could work. She slammed the front door shut and ran towards the boys.

The three of them stood by the impala and watched as the house quickly became engulfed in fire.  
"Do you think it worked?" Lana asked Sam and Dean, she had already explained the engagement ring situation.  
A shrill scream suddenly filled their ears and the ghost of Alexandra came flying at high speed through the door. She looked even more monstrous illuminated by the flames and her eyes were wide and wild with rage as she hurtled for the trio.  
Dean quickly grabbed Lana by the waist and pulled her behind him before taking a defensive stance.

Before the ghost could reach them however, she burst into flames herself, screaming and wailing as she swiftly burned away into nothing in front of their eyes.  
"Ha," Sam laughed, "Looks like it did work."

"Can't find the thing you need to destroy?" Lana cheered, "Just burn the entire house down then!"

Dean turned on the spot and narrowed his eyes at Lana.  
"Right, no more going in on hunts alone!" he demanded, then pointed at Sam, "That goes for _you_ too!"  
Sam raised his arms and nodded in acceptance.

Lana jumped as she was suddenly dragged into a tight hug from Dean.  
"Don't scare me like that again," he mumbled into her ear, then looking deep into her eyes.  
Butterflies attacked Lana in her guts but this time she didn't blush, she looked into his eyes in return.  
"And that _goes for you too,_ " she imitated and smiled.

The two of them gripped each other again, Lana nuzzling into Dean's shoulder and Dean holding the back of her head running his fingers between her hair.  
The sound of sirens blaring in the distance brought them out of the moment.  
"Ahem, right!" Dean started, "Now that chick flick moment is over, let's get out of here."


	6. Chapter 6 - Whiskey Time!

**Chapter 6 - Whiskey Time!**

"Whiskey time!" Dean cheered arriving back at the motel.  
"Shower time first," Lana corrected, grimacing at herself in the reflection in the Impala window, she was grazed and bloody from the scuffle with Alexandra.

Reaching their rooms, Dean stopped in her doorway, "Need help scrubbing your back?"  
"Don't push it," Lana smirked, shoving him out the way.  
"'Come ooooon," he whined as she shut the door on him.

She sat on the bed and kicked off her boots, eyes fixated on the door.  
"You won't win Winchester," she mumbled, "This will be on _my_ terms bitch."

She shook her head at this lame attempt to convince herself she wasn't just nervous. Slightly terrified of doing something stupid and putting him off if she relented.

With a sigh, she threw her clothes on to the bed and got her shower.

She stood under the shower head and closed her eyes. The hot water relaxing her aching muscles and joints.

What would happen if Dean walked in right now? She laughed at herself, that boy was well and truly embedded in her head. He would most likely make some joke about enjoying the view, she would motion for him to join her. His eyes would widen at the invitation, tearing his clothes off so fast it would be a blur. Then the kissing would start, the hands would get... _handsy_. He'd grab her and carry her over to the bedroom.

Lana sniggered, she couldn't believe she was allowing her head to run with this ridiculous fantasy. Couldn't deny it was a nice thought though.

A draft suddenly enveloped her, giving her a chill and goosebumps.

Lana opened her eyes to a man stood in the bathroom door.

"CAS!?" she screamed, hastily grabbing for a towel to cover herself.

She felt her feet lose grip on the bottom of the tub and squealed as she slipped. In a flash Cas caught her, his eyes narrowed with concern.

"What is wrong?" he asked.

"What!?" she wailed in disbelief, "Cas! You dont _peep_ on girls in the shower dammit! Get _off_ me!"

With a confused look, Cas let go and allowed Lana to grab the towel she reached for. After finding her dignity she turned to address him, noticing he looked a little hurt at her shouting.

"Oh..." she grumbled, "Cas I'm sorry, I didn't mean to shout. Well... I _did_ but...whatever. What do you want?"  
"I'm looking for Sam and Dean."  
"You gonna vanish instantly as soon as I tell you again?"

The angel didn't respond, he just waited for an answer to his question.

"...They're in the next room," Lana sighed.

And with that Cas did vanish.

"You could just walk there you know..." she mumbled, heading into the main room and rummaging through her bag for some clean-ish clothes.

A loud thud came from the room next to her along with muffled shouts from Sam and Dean. Lana chuckled as she got dressed, at least Cas seemed to be just as bad with them as well. Mildly annoying as it was, his behaviour was undeniably a little cute too.

Rough drying her hair with a towel, she headed over to their room.

"Whiskey time now then?" she said on entering.

"Beer first," Dean mumbled, throwing her a cold one.

"Okaaay..." Lana said hesitantly, noticing the glum faces, "Is there a problem?"

"Lucifer is most definitely Vince Vincente," Castiel stated.  
"Yeah, people aren't just going missing around him now, they're showing up dead," Sam continued.

"Well that's... got minor positives?" Lana said taking a swig, "I mean, you only suspected at first. So if you know for sure now, you know you're onto a solid lead and can start planning to take him out."

"You don't just take Lucifer out Lana," Sam responded.

"He's an angel, but turned up to eleven," Dean grunted, "We don't really know how to approach this. And now Cas tells us he's setting up small secret come back gigs with the old band? Something tells me Lucy isn't bothered about turning musician all of a sudden."

"Well I can get Cez and Sades to find out where the gigs are? And we take it from there," Lana picked a chair in a corner and laid back in it.

"It's all we can do for now I guess," Sam launched himself back onto the bed he was sat on, staring at the ceiling with a long sigh.

"I'll see if I can find out any more information in LA," Castiel said before vanishing once again.

"Lana..." Dean headed over to her and knelt down so they were face to face, "I'm not sure about you tagging along on this."  
" _Excuse me!_ " She exclaimed, "I saved your ass back there at the ghost house! I can help."  
"But this is _Lucifer_ ," Dean hastened to explain, "Not an average hunt and it's personal. He'll only use you to get us."

"You were fine with this yesterday!" Lana argued, "We stopped to do the ghost job on the way for crying out loud!"

"She has a point Dean," Sammy intervened, "Plus we're already halfway there, we can't just leave Lana in the middle of nowhere."  
"I'm just fed of people getting hurt the second they get close to us!" Dean blasted and stormed back to his chair, "Like tonight!"

" _That's_ what this is about?" Lana laughed in disbelief, "Dean if I wasn't there you would have been killed!"

"Not necessarily," he replied sulkily.  
"Just shut up and drink your beer," Lana ordered, "Before I kill you myself."  
"Like you could take me."  
"Wanna bet?"

"Can we just...get along please?" Sam stepped in.  
"He/she started it," Both Lana and Dean said in unison, trying to scowl at each other which turned into smirks.

"If we're gonna make it to LA tomorrow we need to set off early, how about we put a hold on the whiskey and call it a night?"  
"Hell no!" Dean protested.  
"So you're gonna drive down to LA half drunk?" Sam remarked.

"No, _you're_ gonna drive, me and Lana will sleep off our hangovers while you do. C'mon Lana."

Dean grabbed the his beer and the whiskey and headed out of the room. Sam dropped his arms to his side before shrugging and mumbling a "whatever" to himself.  
Lana got to her feet, and walked over to him.

"I'll make sure he doesn't go overboard," she laughed.  
"You'll be the first one to manage it," Sam laughed too, "I don't wanna know what you two have got going on but...he seems a bit attached. Apologies on his behalf for being over protective."  
"Don't be daft! I'll get the apology out of him myself."  
"Don't stay up too late love birds."  
" _Love birds!?_ I...uh...we...shut up Sammy. Goodnight."

Lana walked out, Sam's chuckles audible behind her. She went for the next door and headed inside.

Dean was laid out on the bed flicking through channels on the small portable TV on the other side of the room. He'd finished his beer and was now sipping from the whiskey bottle, already a quarter way through.  
"You gonna save some of that for me?" Lana questioned sarcastically, "Budge up."

"Snooze you lose," he said shuffling over as Lana sat resting against the headboard, "What can I say, I find it moreish."

"Give me that," Lana downed her beer and motioned for the bottle in his grasp.

Dean reluctantly handed it over and continued flicking through the channels, stopping on a risqué looking lady cooing unnaturally at an overly butch pizza delivery boy.

"Whiskey and porn, what more could a lady want?" Lana snorted.

"Meh...force of habit," Dean shrugged.

The two of them leaned their heads to the left as the couple on screen started some questionable positioning.

"How in the world can you get off on cheap motel porn?" Lana laughed, taking a swig and passing the bottle back.

"I don't," Dean replied grinning, "But it's funny."

" _Hilarious._ "

A buzzing sound filled the room, Lana found her phone and checked her messages.

Arc – How did the ghost hunt go? Still waiting on selfie btw.

"Dean, strike a pose!" Lana giggled. Bringing up the front camera.  
"I don't do selfies," he argued, pushing the phone away.

"Naaaw, with that pretty lil face? I'll give ya a nice filter if that makes you feel better."  
She forced the phone back in front of them both, bringing up Snapchat to give them little flower crowns and glittery eyes.

Dean rolled his eyes and struck a blue steel pose as Lana clicked and sent the picture to Ceri.

"Just beautiful darling!" she joked, taking the bottle back for another drink. She also took the remote and switched the awful porn off.

"So what was with that little outburst in there?" she lectured, laying herself down. It dawned on her they were face to face, a mere couple of inches apart. Single beds were so cramped.

" _Sorry_ for not wanting you to get killed," Dean shrugged.

"I've been hunting a good few years now, and I've not managed it yet."

"Like I said, it's no ordinary hunt. I can't stop you if you wanna tag along so bad."  
"Damn right you can't."  
"You're so stubborn. Is it a British thing?"

" _You're_ one to talk! Well no, you're not stubborn, more controlling. No more this and don't do that."

Lana laughed at Dean's over the top shocked reaction.  
"Sammy's the controlling one! I'm the cooler, smoking hot, easy rider, ass kicking, badass-" he began.

"Jerky brother?" Lana cut in and finished.

"You're the one laid in bed with this jerk," Dean counter attacked.

"Ah but you see, we're _on top_ of the covers, so that's not in bed is it?"

"I'm no biologist, but everyone can see the chemistry and pure, raw animal magnetism we got going here."

"Get a grip. What makes you think I wanna be another notch on Dean Winchester's, god knows how long, bedpost?"  
"Because I'm adorable."

"You're an idiot."  
The two of them laughed and a feeble play fight ensued. The whiskey bottle had been passed between them frequently throughout this exchange. This resulted in a clumsy, alcohol fuelled fall from the bed.

"Wow, you _are_ keen!" Lana slurred, as Dean was now positioned on top of her.

"You okay?" he giggled, holding the back of her head.

"I need more whiskey."

Dean grabbed the bottle laid on the bed, he didn't get up so Lana was still laid on the floor.

"Open up!" he grinned, hovering the bottle over her head.

"Fuck off Dean no!" Lana burst out laughing as he tried to aim it. She laughed harder as a trickle spilled out and splashed on her cheek.

"Bastard!" she cried, tears now forming from laughing.

He shrugged, "Well that didn't work out well for you."

"Come on, let me up!"

He leaned forward with a mischievous look on his face, "No."

Before she knew it, his lips were on hers. To describe the feeling that shot through her guts as 'butterflies' would be the biggest understatement. She found her arms reaching around him.

The kiss finished and the two locked eyes.

"You bastard" she gasped.

"You love it," he breathed.

The kissing continued. Hands got... _handsy._ He grabbed her and took her to the bed.


	7. Chapter 7 - Jerks and Whores

**Chapter 7 - Jerks and Whores**

Lana sat up. Her hair was a complete mess, she was drunk and felt like a total slut. On the other hand it _was_ Dean Winchester currently laid naked next to her, so these were special circumstances.

Dean's arm suddenly found her and pulled her back down on the mattress.

"What are you doing?" he said, pulling her closer.

"Where did the whiskey go?" she slurred, "and I need a cigarette."

Dean reached down the side of the bed to the floor and found an empty bottle.

"You're outta luck," he said presenting it to her, "And I'd have bought a pack if I'd have known how tonight was ending."  
Lana tutted.

"Do I sense a complaint?" Dean asked jokingly.

"Not at all!" Lana denied.  
Dean sat up and leaned over her, "That tut sounded like complaining."

"What's wrong Dean? Paranoid?"

He raised an eyebrow and planted a kiss. Then more as he progressed down her neck. Lana closed her eyes and shivered as goosebumps formed.

"Okay stud," she said, lightly pushing him off, "Gimme two minutes."

"Don't keep me waiting," Dean said with a pout.

Lana strode with a slight tumble into the bathroom. Holding on to the sink for balance, she glared at herself in the mirror and attempted to sort her hair out. Failing, she shrugged at smiled at herself.

"Well, tonight got interesting," she mumbled, doing a childish victory dance _"Dean Winchester_ is in your bed, and he's looking for a round two!" _._

She lost her balance and quickly grabbed back onto the sink to regain her footing with squeal.

"You okay in there?" she heard Dean in the other room.

" _Totally_ fine," she lied.

"Um...Lana?"  
"Yaha?" she answered stepping back out of the bathroom. To her horror she saw he was partway through getting dressed.

"Just saw a cop go and knock on Sammy's door..." he said with narrowed eyes.

Lana, remembering a call she made earlier, widened her eyes.

"Oh!" she exclaimed in mock shock, "Maybe you should go check it out."

"Well what do you think I'm doing?" he said, giving her a look of suspicion as she struggled to keep a straight face. He wandered over, admiring the view and put his arms around Lana, pulling her close.

"Something you're not telling me?" he questioned.

"Nope!" she lied again, "I _really_ think you should go check on Sammy."

Dean continued to give her a look of suspicion, before turning and leaving the room.

In a flash, Lana ran to the bathroom, grabbing a glass from the side of the sink. She tore back into the bedroom, placing the glass up against the wall so she could listen in on next door.

"What's going on in here?" she heard Dean ask in an extra gruff manly tone he put on when trying to act tough.

"Dean Winchester?" the cop questioned, "I was just going to find you. I need to ask you and your brother some questions."  
Lana couldn't hear anything for a few moments, so adjusted herself and the glass to make sure she didn't miss anything. She continued to stifle giggles.

"I understand your car outside was involved in a run away at a local diner earlier today," the cop said.

"Oh, uh...right," she now heard Sam stutter, "We can explain."

"Yeah, this is all just a big misunderstanding," Dean said defensively.

"There's nothing further to explain," the cop stated, "we know you have both been very, _very_ bad boys."

"What?" Sam said in confusion.

"WHOA!" Dean suddenly shouted in shock.

Lana couldn't hold it in, she burst into hysterics, she wished she could see their faces as she heard what must have been some sort of whip crack.

"No!" Sam yelled, "We don't- put that away!"

"Seems _someone_ thinks they're funny!" Dean shouted in frustration. Lana didn't care if they could hear her laughing now.

She'd completely forgot about getting Cez and Sades to order the boys a male strip-o-gram in revenge for them ditching her in the diner earlier that day.

"Just, put some clothes on man!" she heard Dean cry, "We've been pranked!"

"Prank or no," she heard the stripper say with disappointment in his voice, "You owe me a hundered dollars."  
"A _hundred!?_ " Sam shrieked.

"You deal with that Sammy," Dean hastened, "I'm gonna go kill someone."

"Dean!" Sam yelled, as Lana decided to dive under the covers and hide.

Her room door burst open.

"You're a real comedian aren't you!?" Dean barked on entering.

Lana peaked her eyes over the sheets. "Well _I_ certainly think so!" she squeaked.

"You're dead," he threatened, marching over.

Bursting into guffaws, she dived back under the sheets with him in pursuit. The two wrestled until Dean got the upper hand. He pinned her arms back, and the kissing started again.

"Oh but _Dean I'm tired_ ," she said sarcastically while catching her breath.

"Shut up," he answered bluntly, before getting on with... _round two._

…...

Lana awoke with a start as the Impala hit a speed bump in the road. She groaned at the horrible sensation it caused in her sickly stomach.

Sam had woken her and Dean up at stupid o'clock in morning, demanding they make a start for LA. She and Dean hadn't so much as shared a look or a word all morning, which was awkward and mildly rage inducing. Seeing him slumped asleep sat next to her on the back seats with a hand on hers was cute enough to diffuse the feeling slightly.

"Saaaam," she moaned, "Take the bumps a little _lighter_ please?"

"Oooh!" he answered, "Good afternoon!"

Sam reached for the radio and turned it on, turning the volume up to max. The sound was unbearable to hungover ears. Dean also woke with a start.

"SAM!" Dean yelled pulling the jacket he was using as a makeshift pillow over his head.

Sammy laughed, turning the volume down a little but keeping the radio on.

"What was it you said to me once Dean?" he jeered, "A really good hangover remedy is a greasy pork sandwich served up in a dirty ashtray!"

Lana and Dean groaned in disgust at the thought.

"Uuuuugh, I hate you Sammy," Lana gipped.

"Yeah I said that to him too," he answered with a smile.

"Turn that crap off would ya!" Dean ordered, re-emerging from his jacket den.  
"What the hell is that?" Lana gasped, leaning closer to Dean and realising the word 'JERK' had been written across his forehead. She began to laugh.

"Haha! Branded a jerk!" she mocked, causing Sam to start laughing guiltily from the driver's seat.

Dean hastily checked his reflection in the car window and sighed.

"Well, at least it's better than being branded a _whore,_ " he remarked.

Eyes widening, Lana jumped to her own reflection seeing that phrase bouncing back from her own forehead.

"SAM!" she squealed, rubbing at her head manically, the words didn't even so much as smudge.

"Right, we're an hour from LA," Sam laughed, changing the subject, "Thought we should start formulating a plan."

" _Thought we should start formulating a plaaaan,_ " Lana mimicked in a high pitched voice, digging through her rucksack in search of make-up wipes.

"Did you get in touch with Ceri and Sadie?" Sam questioned, ignoring the mocking.

"Just, give me a minute!" she snapped. Rubbing a wipe on her forehead and sighing with relief as the word started fading. She grabbed another wipe and threw it at Dean. He pulled a face as he held it between two finger tips.

"This smells girly," he stated.

"It's fine, you're already a pretty princess," Lana retorted with a grin, causing him to scoff as he scrubbed away at his head.

"Did you get in touch with Ceri and Sadie!?" Sam repeated impatiently.

"Alright alright!" Lana shouted, finding her phone. The only message she had from them was a reply regarding the selfie last night. A bunch of love heart emojis, laughing ones too and 'lolololololol'.

"Doesn't look like I did," she sighed, "Regarding LA anyway."

"Well, you might _want_ too?" Sam said.

"You're right Dean, he is the controlling one," she mumbled, bringing up the Skype app and giving the girls a call.

"Hellooooo?" Ceri beamed as the video feed began, "Wow you look _rough_!"

"Yea thanks," Lana replied sarcastically.  
"Hi!" came Sadie's voice, popping up next to Cez.

"Hello ladies," Dean leaned in eyeing up the two girls, "Well you two would brighten up any guys morning!"

"They're married," Lana said, giving him an elbow.

"Well I don't see any guys there right now," Dean chuckled cheekily.

"To _eachother_ ," Lana explained.

"Wait, they're..." Dean took a moment to process, "You got _awesome_ friends!"

Lana rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Is Cas there?" Sadie asked hopefully.

"Not this time," Lana said smiling, "Just Dean and Sam."

She turned the screen in Sam's direction, he waved and smiled. Bringing the screen back to her she saw the two of them looked disappointed. Dean scoffed and set up his jacket pillow once again.

"Could you guys snoop around for me? I'm needing details on some secret Vince Vincente come back gigs in LA?" Lana asked.

The girls pulled confused faces with a tinge of disgust.  
"What are you wanting to go to one?" Ceri probed.

"Shut up," Lana spat, "Sam's the only fan here."

"One album!" he protested in the front seat.

"We're about an hour away from LA now, so we need to know when the first one is and where if possible?" Lana continued.

Ceri narrowed her eyes, and began typing away furiously on the keyboard at her end.

"There's not much really, other than die hard fans crying on twitter that they couldn't get tickets..." she mumbled and continued typing.

"But nothing on where they're actually happening?" Lana pushed.

"Hold your knickers woman!" Ceri shouted, "Right, it seems someone did post a leak of the location but the tweet got deleted. Not quick enough for people to grab screenshots tho... Looks like the first one is tonight aaaat...some club on the city borders called The Devil's Grotto?"  
"How _fitting_ ," Lana smirked.

"How the hell does this link to a case?" Sadie questioned narrowing her brow.  
"Its...complicated. I'll fill you in later," Lana hesitated. She didn't want to worry the two with a potential showdown with the devil himself.

"You better," Ceri threatened, "I'll message you the address."  
"Sweet, thanks guys. I'll talk to you later."

"Say hi to Cas for us if you see him?" Sadie smiled.

"Yeah yeah, catch ya later!" Lana rolled her eyes and hung up the call. She leaned back in her seat and felt Dean's hand wander over to hers again.

"Sounds like we're arriving just in time!" Dean announced.  
"Yep, best put my foot down," Sam agreed as the Impala lunged forward with the increased acceleration.

"Now turn that damn radio off would ya!?" Dean yelled, closing his eyes as he nuzzled back into the jacket.

The Impala sped away down the long stretch of straight road in front of them. At the side of the road was a figure leant against a motorcycle. It wore all black with a matching helmet. As the Impala tore past it, the figure climbed onto the bike, revved the engine and followed.


	8. Chapter 8 - A Devil in the Grotto

**Okay, some blatant moments inspired/slightly stolen from Season 12 Episode 7 - Rock Never Dies. Apologies.**

 **Chapter 8 - A Devil in the Grotto**

"Well that place looks like a total dump," Dean remarked looking at The Devil's Grotto bar.

"It's not that big either," Sam said, "Must be a small gig."

"Thankfully," Lana joined in taking a bit of her recently purchased burrito. She could feel it reviving her and moaned in bliss.

Sam pulled a face at her while Dean chuckled.

"You saving me some of that?" Dean asked.

"Hell no," Lana shielded her prized possession, "I don't share food."

"There's an alley just down the side there, I'm sure we'll find a back entrance," Sam observed.

"What about security?" Lana asked with her mouth full, "No doubt with the secrecy of this they'll have them in abundance."

"We could try scoring tickets?" Dean suggested.

"They'll be sold out for sure..." Sam mumbled.

"Look the gig doesn't start for another couple of hours. I say we get some digs, come back later and wing it," Dean shrugged.

Unable to think of a better suggestion, they all climbed back into the Impala. Sam in the passenger seat, Lana and Dean in the back.

"Uh...Dean?" Sam asked turning back to them, "Aren't you driving now?"

"Fine," Dean answered sulkily, tapping Lana on the knee and quickly snatching what was left of the burrito in her grasp.

She stared at her empty hand in mourning, "Wanker."

…...

"Who's bought the rooms this time then?" Lana asked as Sam reappeared from the motel reception, "Am I still sending a cheque to the mysterious Mr J Vasquez?"  
"Nah," Sam laughed, "Mr F Miller this time."  
"Noted," she nodded.

"A single and a twin again," Sam handed the keys over to Lana.

"Yea you're taking the single Sammy," Dean jumped in, swapping the keys around, "Me and Lana will take the twin."  
"Oh we're full blown sharing a room now are we?" Lana questioned and narrowed her eyes at him.  
"Well yeah!" Dean yelled as if it was obvious, "Numb nuts here got us a twin so we'll have to push the beds together methinks."

Lana scoffed and Sam shook his head as they all headed for their rooms.

On entering, Lana threw her rucksack onto the bed and motioned to sit. Dean intercepted with a rugby tackle of sorts, and proceeded to start making out.

"Whoa..." she said after he released her momentarily, "So this isn't a one night thing then?"

"What?" he asked with genuine worry in his eyes, "Did you want it to be?"

"No! I...just took you for the _one night_ kind of guy?" Lana shrugged.

"Depends on the chick," he shrugged back.

"Oh well colour me _flattered_ ," Lana replied with a twinge of sarcasm.

"My my," a gravelly British voice entered the fray, "Looks like the Winchesters are upping their standards."

Lana and Dean started in surprise as a short-ish man with a long black coat had appeared in the room.

"The hell do _you_ want Crowley?" Dean attacked.

Lana watched on in confusion as the exchange between them began.

"I know why you're here," Crowley stepped towards to Dean, "I could sense you a mile away, so no doubt he can sense you too. You've come for Lucifer. I'm here to tell you to back off."

"No dice," Dean replied, "We've come a long way and we're not backing down now."  
"So I'm guessing our mutual friend Castiel went and got you behind my back," Crowley sighed.

" _Mutual?_ "

"Oh yes, we've formed a somewhat double act over the last couple of days. Fascinating really."

" _You_ and Cas?"

"Is it that hard to believe? We're both after the same thing after all."  
"We _all_ want Lucifer back in the cage. So you're just gonna have to accept that we're not going anywhere."

"Um...excuse me?" Lana cheekily squeaked looking at Crowley, "Hi there. I'm the other person in the room. Could you kindly tell me just who the hell you are?"  
"I'm the King of Hell sweetheart," Crowley glared at her in response, "And I'd watch your tone."  
"Don't talk to her like that," Dean spat, shooting Crowley a glare of his own.  
Crowley chuckled, "You really have tugged at his heart strings!"

"Listen, _your highness_ ," Lana mocked, squaring up at him, "You've said your piece. We're not leaving. So be a good little king and gracefully bugger off."

Crowley raised his brow in admiration, he turned his focus to Dean.  
"I see the appeal," he said before vanishing.  
"Christ Dean!" Lana shrieked, "Why do most of your buddies seem to be pro at this vanishing act?"

"You do realise you just squared up to _and_ trash talked the genuine king of hell?" Dean asked.  
"And?" she questioned.

"Nothing fazes you does it?"  
"Spiders? They freak me out. All those legs...ugh."

"Oh like that one on the wall next to you?"  
Like lightning Lana jumped from the bed and cowered behind Dean. He laughed in disbelief that _that_ worked.

"I think I genuinely hate you," Lana shoved him.

"Course you do," he winked.

…...

Sam, Dean and Lana leant on the Impala glumly, watching the small crowd gather outside The Devil's Grotto. The amount of security scattered around was massively over compensating, so there was no sneaking in. Lana had suggested trying to pick pocket some tickets but the boys figured that was too high risk of causing a potential scene. So they were stuck.

"I propose an alliance," came Crowley's voice behind them, who was joined by Castiel.

"Well look, it's the Odd Couple!" Dean joked, making Lana snigger.

"We're listening," Sam stated folding his arms.

"We can get you all inside," Cas stated.

"You cause a scuffle to distract and maybe even weaken Lucy if you're feeling particularly useful. Then me and Castiel will go on the offensive," Crowley explained further.

"And you think that will be enough?" Dean asked doubtfully.

"It'll have to be!" Crowley spat, "Now let's get this over with."

Crowley placed his hands on Sam and Dean's shoulders and they disappeared. Castiel stepped over the Lana. Before she could say anything, his hand reached her shoulder and she was suddenly in the middle of crowd inside.

Repetitive guitar riffs flooded her ears as people were pushing and shoving past her towards the stage. In a slight daze she quickly scanned the room trying to pin point where Sam and Dean were, but there was no sign. She needed to get out of this mass of people, find a vantage point and survey the area. The lights on stage suddenly illuminated and the crowd cheered and pushed harder, she felt like she was going to be trampled.  
"Oh fuck this!" she roared, pushing back as hard as she could.  
"Hey watch it bitch!" a voice cried as she stormed through, only angering her further.

Suddenly a pair of arms grabbed her and pulled her out.  
"Sammy!" she gasped, relieved to see him.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Peachy!"

"Have you seen Dean?"

"No... have you?"  
"No... look we need to do _something_ because this show looks like it's starting. We gotta get these people out."

"On it!"  
They separated and Lana skirted the outside of the room. No ideas on how to clear the room of all these people sprung to mind. She did however spot a bouncer guarding a walkway which looked to lead back stage.

The lights on stage shone again and the music got louder. The crowd cheered manically. Time was running out, she knew they weren't clearing this place in time.

"Hey!" Lana shouted at the bouncer's direction, "I think someone's smoking something _funky_ in crowd."  
"What do you want _me_ to do about it?" the bouncer grunted, turning to his side and ignoring her.

"It's offending my nose!" she cried in desperation as the music grew even louder.

She could hear the impact of punches and cursing somewhere nearby. She spun around and saw a fight breaking out, one member of it all too familiar.  
"Dean?" she mumbled, "What are you..."  
She stopped as she noticed the bouncer had run in to intervene. An opportunity. She looked back at Dean now being dragged away by the guard and his words rang in her ears. No more going in alone.

She took a deep breath and ran straight into the bouncer with a running punch, knocking him out cold.

Dean stood with raised eyebrows for a moment, before nodding with a smile.

An ear wrenching bell filled the room. Lana elbowed Dean and pointed to Sam who was hovering near a fire alarm.

The crowd groaned in annoyance and headed for the door.

"Nice one Sammy!" Dean yelled, as he watched his brother move to the entrance and start ushering people out.

He and Lana now made for the walkway and proceeded to follow it, both had guns in hands poised and ready to shoot. A short way down they found the first body. A man mangled in a heap on the floor, neck snapped. Then the second body, slit throat. Third, decapitated. Fourth. Fifth. Sixth. More kept coming.

"Dean..." Lana looked at him, "You know you asked if anything fazes me? Yea _this_ is."  
"Don't flap out on me now," Dean said looking back, "We're walking into a losing battle with a half baked plan here. I need your head in the game so I can keep mine in!"

"Would these even help against Lucy?" Lana motioned towards their guns.

Dean sighed, "...No."

"Wonderful."

They continued to walk, slower now. At the end of the corridor was an opening to a bigger room. They gave each other another glance before lunging in.

"Evening kids!" grinned a long haired man stood at the window. His eyes shone neon red revealing the monster that lived inside.

He waved his hand slightly, Lana and Dean then hurtled into opposing walls. They stayed pinned up against them being held up by an invisible force.

"Well I'll just let you too hang out here," the man laughed, walking up to Lana and stroking her face, she winced at the touch and scowled. Dean grunted as he fought to break free.

"Get away from her!" he barked.  
Lucifer turned his attention back to Dean bringing a finger to his lips.

"Shhhh," he grinned, another wave of his hand and the blaring fire alarm silenced, "The show must go on!"


	9. Chapter 9 - Shattered Mirrors

**Chapter 9 - Shattered Mirrors**

The crowd outside cheered as the alarm ceased and the apparent Vince Vincente walked out on the stage.

"Dammit!" Dean shouted, he and Lana still stuck up on the walls, "Where the _hell_ are Cas and Crowley!?"

Lana was whispering to herself, something in a another language and her eyes were closed in concentration.

"Lana?" Dean asked in confusion, "What are you doing?"

"Shhhh!" she hissed opening her eyes for a second to glare at him. Then going back to her nonsensical mumbling.

"Is that a spell?" he pushed further.

"A... _friend,_ taught me it," she said with a sigh, "It can get you out of a hold like this, only when the demon doesn't have their full focus on you though."

"Lucifer is _not_ a demon," Dean reasoned, "I told you, he's a super pissed off angel. Trying something like that is only gonna piss him off more."  
"Just let me try!" she pleaded.

The cheering from the crowd, suddenly stopped. Lucifer's cackling was now all that could be heard. Then screams of people in panic.

Lana hastily went on with the incantation, her voice shaky and louder in panic. A yellow glow began to form on her wrists, neck and ankles. Dean watched on in awe as after another moment or two, the glows turned pure white and she dropped from the wall, neatly onto her feet.

"Ha!" Lana beamed, "What'd I tell you?"

She strode over to the door Lucifer left through previously and peeped through it.

"Do you see anything?" Dean asked her, "Do you see Sammy?"

"No..." she mumbled, "The stage is empty? I just see the crowd rushing about. They're panicking."

"LANA!" Dean cried.

She quickly spun around and a hand grabbed her by the neck.

"Someone's a clever cookie," Lucifer grinned, his eyes shining that eerie red again.

Lana choked for air and decided to launch her knee straight into his groin. Lucifer gasped and lost his grip, Dean also dropped from his hold against the wall. He grabbed Lana's arm, pulling her behind him, aimed his gun and started shooting endlessly at the winded Lucifer.

Lana watched in horror as the devil just casually stood back up, turning his body towards the bullets with his arms raised and stepping over to them both.

"She's a feisty one Deano," Lucifer commented, waving a finger at Lana, "Stupid getting hooked up with a monkey like you. My my...you two have been _naughty!_ "

He swung his arm and the two found themselves flung to the floor. Lana cursed as pain ravaged through her spine.

Sam appeared from the door, and took a swipe with an ancient looking dagger at Lucifer from behind. He winced slightly as the blade was lodged deep into the back of his shoulder. He then turned and looked Sam up and down.

"Is that _any_ way to greet your old buddy!" the Devil cried, sending Sam cruising threw the air in Lana and Dean's direction with a another simple wave of his hand. The three of them clambered back to their feet and took and stance.

"Sam...Dean..." Lucifer cooed, his skin was starting to turn grey, and was cracking around his forehead, "We've been through all this before. You're nothing against me."

He waved his hand again, but this time nothing happened, other than the cracking on his forehead worsening and spreading across his face. He tisked and glared at his hands in anger.

"Not so dapper when you're not in your proper meat suit," came Crowley's voice, who now stepped out from the corridor.

"Fido!" Lucifer cheered, "To what do I have the pleasure?"  
A red-headed female, with a strong Scottish accent, walked in behind Crowley. She held a bowl in one and a book in the other and was chanting a spell.

Lucifer began to chuckle, "What is this? A family reunion!?"

He suddenly cried out as Vince Vincente's body started to decay. Holes formed his face, revealing almost black muscle tissue and bits of skull. The red head's chanting grew louder and more intense. Lucifer let out a monstrous roar and stepped towards Crowley and the woman. The King of Hell raised his hand and Lucifer was pushed back to the wall. Crowley grimaced and gritted his teeth as he held the devil there using forces similar to how Lucifer had held Dean and Lana.

She and the boys watched on helplessly as they saw Lucifer push forward, he was stronger than Crowley and could break through the hold. He did seem to be staggering as the body he possessed was weakening and crumbling.

The three ran forward, pushing Lucifer back to the wall and holding him there as the woman's spell continued. Lana's heart was racing so fast it felt like if it thudded any harder it would break out of her chest. She'd never witnessed anything close to this before, and wondered if this was a near on regular occurrence for the Winchesters. She grunted and pushed with all her might as she and them tried to hold Lucifer back. He pushed back harder and they all went flying back into a mirror hung on the wall which shattered, causing shards to rain all over them.

Lana went to sit up but a sharp pain seared through her, forcing her to lay back.

Sam and Dean were back on there feet, Lana managed to look up and spot them, now accompanied by Castiel, pushing Lucifer back again. Cas held a long silver blade and was pushing it into the devil's throat.

The red head's spell reached it's climax, she threw something into the bowl she held and it instantly flashed with fire.

Lucifer threw his head back and a monstrous scream erupted from him. A gush of red gas stormed out of his mouth violently and shot out threw an open window. Vincente's body slumped, dead.

Cas, Dean and Sam stepped back letting him tumble to the ground.

"What the hell was that?" Dean shouted at Crowley and the woman.

"A failure," Crowley seethed, placing a hand on the woman and they both vanished.

"Cas!?" Sam turned to the angel looking for answers.

"I...don't know," Castiel hesitated, before vanishing himself.

"God dammit!" Dean bellowed in frustration, kicking the wall.

Lana tried to sit up again, but still couldn't. She looked down and noticed a huge shard from the mirror was lodged in her side.

"Dean..." she croaked, feeling light headed at the realisation and the loss of blood becoming apparent.

They boys turned to her and rushed over when they realised her state.

"Lana stay with me," Dean said with panicked eyes.

"Oh shut up, I've had worse," she said with a small laugh, "Help me up."

The boys grabbed an arm each and pulled her up onto her feet. She hissed and grunted as the pain sharpened.

"We need to get you to a hospital," Sam said as they supported her down the corridor and out back into the stage room.

"I don't _do_ hospitals," Lana argued, then saw the room, "Oh my god..."  
A mass pool of blood filled the area in front of the stage, more bodies were scattered around, mutilated and deformed. Sirens began to blare outside.

"We _really_ need to go," Dean said urgently.

…...

"Argh!" Lana cried out as the boys laid her down on the motel bed.

"Is Cas still not answering?" Sam asked Dean who was on his phone.

"No," Dean grumbled, "Son of a bitch!"

"Old fashioned way then," Sam sighed looking at Lana sympathetically, "You sure you don't want a hospital?"

"Yes I'm sure," she answered clenching her eyes and taking sharp breaths, "They ask too many questions."

"Well this is gonna suck just so you know," Dean warned.

"Just get on with it," she gasped impatiently.

Sam grabbed a bag and started rummaging, bringing out a multitude of first aid gear.

"Back in a minute," Dean left the room.

"You've done this before right?" Lana asked Sam as he fetched the bandages and anti-septic to the bed.

"Well yeah," Sam laughed, "Who do you think patched you up after the vampires?"

Lana sighed and slammed her head back into the pillow.

" _Obviously_ ," she said glumly, "You guys must think I'm useless... having to carry my ass again and make sure I don't die."

"Come on, we know it comes with the job. Going to hospital would make it easier though."

"Look, I just...I _can't_ okay?"  
"Why?"

"Because they'll be watching for me now! If they found my machete then that's it. I can't do hospitals any more..."  
"Wait...the British Men of Letters?"  
"Yes..."  
"Why would they be after you so badly?"

"It's a long story..."

"Well I think it's about time you told us Lana!"

The motel door opened and Dean stepped inside with a bottle in his hand.

"What are you two bitching about?" he asked, stepping to Lana's side.

"It's nothing," she sighed with relief, then noticing the bottle, "Did you get more whiskey?"

"They didn't have any," Dean smirked, "So you'll have to make do with rum."

"Is this really the time to be thinking about you trying to get lucky again tonight?" she laughed, taking the bottle and opening it.

Sam cleared his throat purposefully, shaking his head.

"Thought it'd help numb the pain actually," Dean raised his hands defensively.

"You could have just got painkillers?" Sam stated patronisingly.

"Where's the fun in that Sammy!" Lana cheered, swigging from the bottle, "Now yank that damn thing out."

Much swearing and cries of agony followed as Sam tended to the wound. After the last bandage was wrapped Lana thanked him and she and Dean went down to their own room.

No sooner had she shut the door, Dean pulled her in for a kiss. A warmth and calmness filled her inside as she leaned in to it.

"Ah!" she suddenly gasped as the wound on her side twinged.

"Sorry," Dean said sheepishly.

"... No, _I'm_ sorry," Lana mumbled, leaning into his shoulder. He brought his arms around her and held her head there.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"You said you didn't want me to go...but I did. Then gone and got myself busted up again. I should have just...listened to someone for once in my life."

"We all have bad weeks, it comes with the job."

"Ha. That's what Sam said."

"Look, you're still here and that's what matters."

He held her tighter before whispering, "With me."

"Don't you go soppy on me Dean," Lana laughed, playfully shoving him off.

"Don't chicks normally dig that?" he asked sarcastically.

"Yea, not _all_ of us!" she grabbed the rum and took a swig.

"Oh!" Dean said, reaching into his pocket and handing her a pack of cigarettes and a new lighter, "Gotcha these too."

"Wow you _were_ feeling lucky tonight," Lana raised an eyebrow at him, holding a hand over the wounded area.

"Yea well I also know when _not_ to push it," he answered as he starting shoving the two single beds together, "Who's up for some cheap motel porn and a pizza?"

"Ha, and who said romance is dead?" Lana giggled, "Think I'm gonna nip out and have one of these first."

She opened the carton, removing a cigarette and planting a small peck on Dean's lips before leaving the room.

Leaning against the wall outside, she lit up the cig and inhaled deeply. The rush of nicotine went straight to her head and she exhaled into relaxation. She watched the traffic go by the motel as she smoked, shivering. For the first time since she had arrived in America she actually felt a chill. Finally acclimatising to the weather, she thought.

This made her think of back home, and everything that happened leading up to now. The time was coming where she would have no choice but to explain it all to Sam and Dean. She felt something dark rumble in her stomach at the thought. How would they react?

"Tomorrow," she mumbled staring at the ground and taking another drag, "I'll tell them tomorrow."

She looked up and noticed a figure dressed all in black with a blacked out helmet walking in her direction. She watched curiously, then realised she knew who it was.

"Dean!" she yelled.

Dean heard the shout from inside the room. He leapt to his feet and tore out of the room.

"Lana!" he shouted, looking around. She was nowhere in sight. Nobody was in sight.

"LANA!"


	10. Chapter 10 - Mightily Ungentlemanly

**Chapter 10 - Mightily Ungentlemanly**

Dean banged on the door rapidly.

"SAMMY!" he yelled, "SAMMY OPEN UP!"

The door opened and a half asleep Sam appeared.

"Dean I was just nodding off..." he mumbled.

"She's gone!" Dean cut him off, frantic.

"What?"

"Lana's gone! S-she just vanished!"

Sam was suddenly wide awake and let Dean into the room.

"Right Dean just calm down and tell me what happened," Sam sat on the edge of the bed.

"I dunno...I..." Dean paced up and down, his hands scratching madly at his scalp, "She went out for a smoke, she shouted me and then she was gone!"

Dean reached into his pocket, grabbing his phone and tapping the screen in haste.

"Have you looked around?" Sam questioned.

" _Have I looked around?_ " Dean spat in disbelief, "Sammy I've run three laps around the entire building. She's not here!"

Dean held his phone to his ear and continued to pace. Sam brought a hand to his forehead and tried to think.

"GOD DAMN ANGEL STILL WON'T ANSWER!" Dean roared, throwing the phone to the ground.

"Dean just calm down dude!" Sam pleaded.

"How can I calm down!?"

"We need to just stop and think for a moment! Who would take her? Lucifer?"

"I dunno...maybe? He knows she's running with us now, maybe it's to get to us."

"Or...she did mention to me before that she thought the British Men of Letters were on to her."  
"Wonderful. Lucifer or _them_! Both known for their spectacular hospitality!"

They both went into silence. Sam was lost in thought and Dean continued to pace. It had happened again, someone got close and now they were suffering. He really wanted to hit something, he could feel his hands shaking with anger and a vein throbbing in his temple.

He stormed out of the room and stomped back to his and Lana's room.

"Dean!" Sam cried after him, which he ignored.

On entering, the first thing to catch Dean's eye was Lana's rucksack in the corner. That triggered it.

"DAMMIT!" he exploded. Grabbing the nearest thing and throwing it. The rum bottle shattered against the wall. His eyes began to sting and he quickly rubbed them and swallowed a deep breath to prevent a spillage. He sat on the edge of the bed and dropped his head into his hands.

A chirpy tone began to emanate from the bag, Dean looked in its direction and narrowed his eyes. He stepped over to it and looked inside, finding a tablet with a Skype call from Arc flashing on the screen. Ceri's face popped up on the screen after he swiped to accept the call.

"Hello darling! Oh! Dean!?" her smile quickly changed to puzzled look.

"Hi," he grunted.

" _Someone_ looks happy," Sadie remarked entering the screen.

"Where's Lanakins?" Ceri asked.

"You tell me," Dean muttered closing his eyes.

"Excuse us?" Sadie raised her brow.

"She um...went outside for two minutes," Dean scratched his head, "And someone or _something_ appears to have made off with her..."

"Oh _well done_!" Ceri snapped at him.

"Are you stupid?" Sadie spat.

"It's hardly _my_ fault!" he argued.

"She's got the BML going after her and you let her go off on her own!?" Sadie cried.

"BML? You mean the British Men of Letters?"

"Yeah, its...catchier," Ceri shrugged, now typing furiously on her end.

"Dean!" Sam burst into the room, "We could try contacting the girls and see if they can find...oh. You're already on it."

"They were calling for her," Dean explained.

"Hi Sammy," Sadie said with a not so happy expression, "Great job losing our friend."

"Hey I was up in my room trying to sleep!" he protested.

"Not getting anything from her mobile..." Ceri mumbled, still typing, "Must have been ditched to avoid tracking it."

"So you can't find her then?" Dean asked in desperation.

"Hold on!" Ceri snapped again, "She wears a necklace with a little gizmo I fitted in it so I can track her as a back up plan."

"We made it back in her BML mission days," Sadie explained.

"BML missions?" Sam asked puzzled.

"Yeah, when she used to go on hunts for them," Ceri confirmed.

"Hunts for... she worked for them?" Dean raised his brow.

"Well...yeah," Sadie stated as if it was obvious, "Did she tell you anything?"

Both boys shook their heads, causing the girls to share a momentary worried glance.

"Tell us anything about what?" Sam pushed further.

"I think that's a conversation you should have with her," Ceri said with an awkward smile.

"Trust us, some serious shit happened and we are all _so_ not in league with them any more," Sadie went on.

Dean gave Sam concerned look, who could only shrug in response.

"Ha! Got her!" Ceri yelled, "She's on a road moving out of town, I'll send you details. Lana already gave us Dean's number."  
"Right, we'll get going," Dean quickly reacted, grabbing his bag.  
"We'll let you know if she stops anywhere," Sadie said, "Get her back for god's sake please?"

"We will, I promise," Dean answered confidently.

"Oh! One thing quick!" Sadie squeaked.

"What?" Sam replied.

"Do you think Castiel likes blue?" she asked, holding up a half made scarf attached to knitting needles.

Rolling his eyes, Dean shut the call off.

…...

"Where the hell are they taking her man!?" Dean complained, struggling to keep his eyes open.  
"We should probably swap drivers," Sam stated tentatively, "We've been on the road 8 hours now, and you didn't sleep at all last night."

"I'm not stopping until we find her," Dean said stubbornly.

"Dude...you've slipped on to the wrong side of the road..."

The car jolted as Dean swerved the Impala back into the correct lane. It wasn't long until he relented and pulled over to swap with Sam.

He stared out of the window, checking his phone every two seconds to see if he had any messages. Nothing. He groaned and rubbed his forehead. He couldn't shake the guilt, if he had just stuck to his guns and not let Lana join them against Lucifer, she wouldn't have got hurt. Maybe she wouldn't have been found and would have stood a fighting chance even if she was. He looked at the phone again. Still nothing. He closed his eyes, all he could see in his mind's eye was her. He knew she would probably hit him in some form and tell him to stop being a pussy if she could see him worrying so much. She used to work for the BML though? Why didn't she tell him?

"Dean. Sam," Castiel's voice came out of nowhere.

Feeling a jolt of energy, Dean spun around in his seat and scowled at the angel.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN!?" He yelled.

"I'm sorry," Castiel replied, "I had to find out what had happened with Lucifer. Crowley says his plan to put him back in the cage failed and he's still out there."  
"Yeah, yeah wonderful. We've got a different problem at the minute," Dean grunted, shifting back into his seat.

"What is wrong?" Cas asked.

"It's Lana," Sam explained, "Someone seems to have taken her."  
"Did you speak to the ladies inside the phone?"

"They're not _in_ the phone Cas..." Sam sighed, "But yes we have, they're tracking her now and we're following."

"I will help," the angel stated.

" _Now_ he'll help," Dean scoffed, "Doesn't answer us when we're calling for it though."

"I'm sorry Dean," Cas lowered his head, "I know you feel great affection for her."

Dean sighed and really wanted to tell him to shut up, but he couldn't deny what he'd said. He closed his eyes and tried let some form of sleep find him. _Please be okay Lana,_ he thought.

…...

Lana shook her head as she regained consciousness, she wanted to rub her head but her hands were bound behind her. She felt her cheek pulsing and throbbing with pain and it felt swollen, as did one of her eyes. She could also feel the uncomfortable sensation of dried out blood sticking to the skin under her nose. She tried harder to move her arms now, but there was no give in the bounds, the movement from the small struggle made the wound in her side twinge, it was definitely a lot tenderer now than when she was back at the motel. Looking down, she could see fresh blood stains in that area on her shirt, seemed like the wound itself was also reopened.

Seeing double, she tried to look around. The room was shabby, old wooden floors and walls, no decorations and there was an old stale stench in air. She guessed it must be an old cabin in the middle of nowhere.

" _Fantastic,"_ she groaned.  
"Good afternoon," came a male muffled British accent, the awful posh ponce kind that Lana particularly despised.

The black figure with matching helmet stepped into her view, she could see her faithful machete Cookie was strapped to their belt. He knelt down before her.

"Ketch, of course it would be you! ," she laughed and then mocked, "Can I say old chap that it is mightily ungentlemanly of you to beat an already injured lady."

"Always the comedienne," the man sighed, standing up and removing the helmet. Underneath was a boyish looking man with thick rimmed glasses and a pathetic attempt at a goatee. He looked at Lana and sighed.

"Wait... not Ketch..." Lana squinted her eyes, "...Graham?"

"Hi Lana," he responded with a pained smile.

"Since when have they sent _you_ on the search and kill gigs? You're a bookworm!" Lana spat. She didn't returned the smile, but more a look of disgust.

"I'm not here to kill you," he answered calmly, "I'm to convince you to come back, see if we can put all this...nasty business behind us."

Lana tried to lunge out of her bindings violently but failed, the surge of pain from this made her grit her teeth.

" _Nasty business..._ " she growled, "Your lot butchering my entire family!?"

"See, you always jump to conclusions!" Graham protested, "I'm here as a _friend_ Lana... you need to let us show you the bigger picture."

Lana stretched out her fingertips, reaching into her back pockets. She always kept a little, extra sharpened, letter opener knife in there for these scenarios. Grasping it, she turned the blade up and started to cut away at the ropes discreetly. She needed to keep him talking for now.

"Kidnap, tying me up...bit much isn't it?" She questioned, "You could always try just _talking_ to me?"

"Like that was going to work with you," he sighed, now leaning against the wall.

"So...why _you_?" she asked, genuinely curious,"Surely there are way more experienced in the field guys who could have done this job."

"I volunteered," Graham shrugged, "The old men recognised we have a history, what better person to try and get through to you."

Lana scoffed, looking away from him, "Yea, convince me to come back so someone else can _then_ kill me."

"You know I've always stuck up for you Lana," Graham said sincerely, "Sure, I never was particularly fond of your methods. That ghost house the other day? Shoddy work by the way."

"Rude!" she cried, offended. She was a little relieved he'd gone on one of his little speeches. It bought her more time to hack away at the ropes.

"But I _always_ stuck by your side," he continued, "Defended you when there was talks of sending you on the suicide jobs."

"They _still_ sent me on them though," she laughed, "Just pissed them off that I always survived them using my _shoddy methods_."  
"I can only defend you so much this time though, you killed a good few of our own that night."

"That was...a mistake."

"I honestly couldn't believe it when word reached me. It made me feel... disappointed... bitter."

He stepped back over to her, kneeling back down and looking her straight in the face.

"Well you're gonna feel hella bitter in a moment," she smiled cockily.  
The bindings now cut through, she swung a fist around and it collided straight into his cheek. Graham cried out and stumbled. Lana got to her feet and kicked him hard in the abdomen.

"Sorry buddy," she said raising her hands and gave him a little wink, "Better luck next time."

She jogged for the door when there was a sudden bang. A gun shot in which the bullet tore through the muscle in the back of her leg. Lana dropped to the floor clumsily, cursing and roaring in agony.

"No..." Graham was back on his feet and now stood over her, aiming the smoking pistol, " _I'm_ sorry..."

"Hey! Assbutt!"

Castiel appeared next to Graham and tackled him. They both collided into the wall and Castiel proceeded to pin Graham there with his grace.

The door burst open and Dean barged in, gun in hand.

"Dean!" Lana gasped, a broad smile involuntarily spread across her face.  
He looked down at her not smiling in return, but narrowed eyes as if looking at a complete stranger.

"Dean?" she said worried.  
"Ceri tracked you here with that necklace of yours," he stated.  
"Oh god..." Lana looked down at the simple gold trinket attached around her neck, "She sent you the audio feed didn't she? How much did you hear?"  
"All of it," Castiel answered.

"Dean I'm...I..." she stuttered, words escaped her.

"Save it," he said, now turning to the man of letters aiming the gun at his head, "Now you _, Harry Potter,_ yougo back to those old men and tell them she's not interested. She will back off. Now you will back off."

Graham nodded, he inexperience now becoming blatant.

"Let's go," Dean motioned to Lana, helping her to feet.

"Just one thing..." she mumbled, stepping over to Graham, who was now sweating profusely. She threw a hard punch, hitting him square on and knocking him out. She threw the hit so hard she had to cradle her hand for a moment, before reaching down and retrieving Cookie from his belt.

"That feels a _bit_ better," she shrugged.


	11. Chapter 11 - Peace Pie

**Exposition central! My bad...**

 **Chapter 11 - Peace Pie**

"Cas, would you do the honours?" Lana asked, groaning at the numerous aches ravaging her.

He touched her forehead and she shivered as wounds closed shut and bruises washed away.

" _That_ never gets old!" she smiled, giving herself a little shake and relishing at her freedom of movement. She looked at her present company and no one else was smiling. Sam was avoiding eye contact and Dean looked moody. Cas just looked as he always did, blank.

"You're all pissed at me aren't you?" she sulked.

Met with no response, they all got in the Impala, Dean in the driver's seat, and began the journey back to the bunker. The first couple of hours were incredibly awkward and silent. Both Sam and Dean kept motioning as if they were about to say something, before swallowing it and turning their gazes back to the road.

Lana desperately wanted to break the silence but was scared of making the situation worse, so sat and wallowed in that anxiety.

A welcome ringing came from Lana's rucksack. She lunged forward and dug out her tablet, welcoming some human interaction.

"Yaaay! You're not dead!" Ceri cheered on the screen.

Lana chuckled, "Yeah I'm still here unfortunately."

"Cas!" Sadie squeaked. He was sat next to Lana on the back seat and had leant into view with a look of curiosity.

"Hello," he greeted formally.

"So!" Ceri turned serious, "You explained everything to Sam and Dean yet ?"

Frustrated grunts came from the front seats.

"Um...not yet," Lana sighed.

" _Seriously!?_ " Sadie cried in disbelief, "All those two do is run about after you!"

" _And_ saved your butt how many times already?" Ceri joined in.

"Hey!" Lana tried to defend to herself, but couldn't find any more words than that.

"You're bloody useless woman," Ceri scoffed.

"Look," Lana sighed again, "It's just...really _tough._ I've never had to explain it all, I don't fancy reliving it-"

"LANA!" Ceri squealed with a threatening glare.

"Okay okay okay! I will, I promise," Lana groaned.

"Now Cas!" Sadie looked at the Angel with a grin, " _Someone_ very rudely hung up on us when we asked them to pass this message. I need to know, do you like blue?"

"I don't find any colour offensive. For someone to not like a colour is futile. We all have to be met with them as they are all around us. I like all colours. Blue is included," Cas answered lengthily.

Lana raised an eyebrow at him and shook her head with a brief laugh.

"Okay!" Sadie beamed. The tips of two knitting needles could just be made out at the bottom of the screen and they were now clicking rapidly.

"So what are you guys doing now?" Ceri asked.

"Heading back to the bunker, I think I'm laying low for a bit," Lana answered.

"Plenty of time to get chatting then!" Ceri hinted, narrowing her eyes.

"Yes...I promised didn't I?" Lana replied through gritted teeth.

"I must go," Cas suddenly stated.

"Bye Cas!" both girls on screen cheered in unison.

"Goodbye," he replied, before disappearing.

The video cut and Lana threw her head back in the seat and let out a loud exhale. The boys in the front were still silent, and she couldn't take it anymore.

"C'mon guys!" she pleaded suddenly, "Talk to me!"

"I think it's you who should be talking," Sam answered bluntly.

She chatted her teeth and uncomfortably shuffled in her seat. This was gonna suck, but if she wanted either of them to look her in the eye again it had to be done.

She started by talking about her Mum and Dad. He was a hunter and Mum did all the research and book stuff. He was recruited by the BML many years before Lana was even born. He was very overly protective of his family. Despite never being in combat he ensured Lana's mum knew how to handle numerous guns and even took Lana out on a hunt with him when she was ten.

"Ten!?" Sam cried.

"Well he didn't know it was going to turn into a hunt! It was a trip to York and I wanted to go on one of the ghost tours and...well... things got colourful," Lana explained further.

By the age of fourteen she had a few monster victories under her belt, and her Dad gave her the machete, named Cookie because that what she was eating at the time.

Aged twenty she was sneakily taking on hunts alone, backed up by childhood pals Ceri and Sadie. Her Dad didn't approve, but soon ate his words when Lana stepped in during one of his altercations with a stubborn Demon. He came away from that with his life saved but brutally injured, blind in his left eye and his opposite arm paralysed. He retired from hunting and went down the research and intel route with Lana's mum. Apparently impressed with her handling of the demon situation, the British Men of Letters recruited Lana.

"I thought it was just a regular hunting gig," Lana said, "Graham became my contact, he gave me the missions and reported back on what I'd found."

"So what was the problem? Sounds almost... _cushy_ ," Sam remarked, he was full blown turned in his seat with complete attention on Lana now. Dean was silent and kept his eyes focused on the road.

"It didn't last long until they started getting _arsey_ with me," Lana went on.

Her focus was always on the kill. They wanted her to focus on gathering daft little trinkets, testing out stupid little gadgets they'd developed and sometimes just capturing the creature and delivering it back to them. The more she ignored these demands, the more deadly her missions seemed to become.

Lana's Dad didn't approve, he would often be screaming at someone down the phone about the ridiculousness of some of the tasks she was being sent on. He tried to get Lana's younger brother, a young teen at this time, to help. Giving him weapons training at home and such but, like Mum, her brother was more a bookworm. So her Dad gradually started to isolate himself, locked away in his study near enough all hours.

"I always said I didn't need any help anyway. Cocky little cow that I am..." Lana scratched her head, "No matter what they threw at me, I kept making it back home. With Ceri and Sadie having my back we could take on anything. As well as all the techy stuff they're pretty freaking sweet hunters too. So...there _was_ no problem in my eyes."

"So why aren't they out here with you?" Sam asked.

"Well who was going to stay and look after the cats?" Lana laughed, "They keep watch on things at home, and I came out here."

"So what happened?" Dean finally stepped in, "What made you come out here? This _night_ that Graham guy mentioned..."

Lana shut her eyes, this was the bit she had been dreading to get to.

"About six months ago..." she began, "Me, Ceri and Sadie had just set off for a hunt in Edinburgh. My Dad was being especially touchy about this one and was near enough demanding for us to not go... but we'd been doing this for years now so we didn't listen..."

About a half hour into the drive Lana's phone rang and her Dad was on the other end speaking fast and frantic. He told her that she had to get as far away from Doncaster as quickly as possible and never come back home. He dropped the codeword that something bad was going down. So of course, Lana had Ceri spin the car around and straight back home they headed.

On arrival, Lana had them two wait by the car and watch for anyone or anything coming out. She tore into the house and found five BML agents.

"They'd killed them," Lana muttered, eyes stinging, "They were stood over my family and they'd beheaded all of them..."

Sam turned away for a moment, before looking back with a look of sympathy. Dean was scowling, eyes still glued on the road.

"So you killed them," Sam said, "When Graham said you had killed a lot of their people..."

"I didn't kill them Sam," Lana rubbed violently at the tears that had started to stream, "I _destroyed_ them. A-and I'd love to say that I saw red and I didn't know what I was doing, but I did! I was completely sound in mind, I utterly butchered those people and some sick part of me actually enjoyed it!"

A moment of silence, all that could be heard was the Impala engine growling. The tension in the air so thick, a knife would have struggled to cut it.

"We're supposed to kill _monsters_..." Lana sobbed, "That night showed me that I _am_ one."

"Enough!" Dean yelled, the car suddenly swerving into a gas station they were passing. He got out and stormed away into the store. Sam hastily followed, leaving Lana alone.

"Dammit," she whispered to herself, kicking the seat in front. She got out of the car and started to walk to a fence not too far off from the station. She took out a cigarette and lit it. Closing her eyes to accept the nicotine hit, all she could see were the faces of the men she killed. Heard their screams as she deliberately delivered non-fatal but incredibly painful wounds with Cookie. Her laughter as one of them feebly tried fight back.

"Peace offering?" she heard Dean's voice. Opening her eyes, she saw him stood in front of her, six pack of beer in one hand, a cellophane wrapped cherry pie in the other.

"I thought it was _you_ who was mad at me," she mumbled taking another drag from the cigarette.

"And I'm sorry?" he gave a cheeky smile and thrust his gifts forward.

A laugh escaped Lana, "Don't be..." she said, her face slowly dropped back to glum.

"Look," Dean moved next to her, "Whatever you did, you're not a monster. You hear me?"

"Dean...you weren't there I-"

"You're _not_! Trust me I'd know. You think me and Sammy haven't done screwed up things?"

"Well...yeah but..."

"Just shut up and come here."

Dean placed the beers and pie aside and pulled her close. Despite how bad she felt, she couldn't stop the slight schoolgirl giggle Dean always managed to get out of her. She was so relieved he was back on side. They kissed, and everything seemed back on track.

"Ahem," Sam said loudly, making the two jump, "We're all made up now then?"

…...

They were back on the road, Sam now drove and Dean and Lana shared the back seat. Dean was shovelling pie into his face, and now opened a beer.

"Excuse me?" Lana raised an eyebrow, "Did you not get those for me?"

Dean hugged the pie defensively, and reluctantly passed her a bottle.

"Sorry to bring it back up Lana," Sam started as Lana popped the beer open with an opener on her keys, "But... after that night, how did you end up out here?"

"I went into hiding after all... _that_. Cez and Sades went all hacker mode and tried to find out what went down. Nothing. Managed to get into my Dad's computer and all they could find out is that he had been getting into some confidential stuff, the content was all wiped though. He knew something, and BML didn't want him to know," Lana explained, "Couple of months passed, we got a lead that some guys had been sent out here, so I followed. Been following right up until you guys saved my butt from the vamps."

"Find anything out?" Dean asked, muffled with a mouth full of pie.

"Nope!" She sighed frustrated, "They won't back off either you know. Threats are nothing to them."

"Not to worry old chum!" Dean mocked in a terrible 'British' accent, "You have me to protect you now fair lady!"

She narrowed her eyes at him, not dignifying him with a response.

"Whoa..." Sam mumbled, easing off the gas pedal and rolling the car to a stop.

"Holy crap," Dean joined in.

They pulled up outside a farm. Police cars were littered all outside the front with their lights still flashing. The cattle fields around were vast and filled with hundreds upon hundreds of slaughtered animals.


	12. Chapter 12 - Peeking Through Windows

**For anyone who follows/cares, sorry I haven't updated for a while. Had a birthday and recently became a cat mummy. The last few days have been spent cooing over two glorious felines slowly destroying my flat :3 So yea...onwards!**

 **Chapter 12 - Peeking Through Windows**

Lana grumbled and twiddled her thumbs. She peered out of the window trying to look over the cop cars for any glance of Sam or Dean. She couldn't believe they just left her here. She spotted Dean's half eaten pie and a twinkle sparked in her eye. _Snooze you lose_ she thought, tucking in. As she took her first bite, giving a rather loud moan as the pleasure hit her taste buds, the doors of the farmhouse opened and two stretchers were being carried out, both with body bags on them.

"Always a good sign," she mumbled with a small grimace, then shoving another mouthful in.

In the corner of her eye she could have sworn she saw a shadow tear across the fields at a stupid speed. She narrowed her eyes and watched, still shoving pie into her face. Nothing. She shrugged.

"Sweet Jesus this pie is amazing..."

…...

"Hello again!" Lana cheered sarcastically as the boys climbed back into the car, "Nice to see you!"

Sam threw their fake IDs back into the glove compartment and Dean jumped into the back. He looked confused as he grabbed the empty pie wrapper and shot Lana an evil stare.

"So what's the story?" she asked Sam, ignoring the glare.

"Cattle all slaughtered, as you can see," Sam said, "Same goes for the couple who own the place. Covered in huge bite marks and scratches. Blood drained."

"She ate my pie Sammy," Dean sulked like this was the issue here.

"So what are you thinking, is this a case?" Lana asked.

"Worth looking into. Cops said same happened at another farm in the area. Near enough exact incident in details," Sam went on.

"Definitely case worthy," Lana nodded, turning to Dean, "You know...I thought I saw something run across the fields. I watched on and then poof! Pie was gone!"

"You're a liar," Dean spat.

"I'm an _angel_ ," she gave a cute little smile, bringing up her shoulders to enhance the mock look of innocence.

Dean leaned forward, narrowing his eyes. Before she knew it he forced a kiss, with a slip of tongue.

Sam quickly turned and forced his eyes forward out of the windscreen.

Dean sat back, he looked up in thought and licked his lips.

"Bit rude!" Lana gasped, raising an eyebrow at him.

"I taste cherry!" he announced, then pointing at her, " _You're_ a thief! Evil! Nasty!"

Lana burst out laughing as he continued to call her a multitude of names.

"You owe me pie!" he yelled.

…...

Lana and Dean both dropped back onto the pillows gasping for breath. Clothes were strewn about the motel room, thrown there hastily not two minutes since they had both entered it. She grabbed her packet of cigarettes and lit one up.

"Oh God..."she exhaled and shut her eyes.

"My friends just call me Dean," he chuckled.

She snorted, and reached for her bag bringing out her tablet. She brought up Skype to check if Cez or Sades has answered her messages, nothing.

"Looks like we're on this alone!" she moaned, bringing up google and starting a search.

"Wonder why they're not answering..." Dean said, now flicking through TV channels, stopping on an infomercial.

"Aw man I hate these things," Lana groaned, looking at the TV, "They always make me wanna buy the thing."

"You want to buy a teddy bear that straps onto your seatbelt?" Dean laughed, "Called a _Tiddy Bear!?_ We all know what they really meant when they came up with that!"

"Seatbelts can be uncomfortable on them..." she mumbled, looking down at her own _tiddies._

"Oh...do they need _comforting_?"

"Shut up."

She elbowed Dean hard, smiling at him with narrowed eyes.

"Looks like you guys missed something about that other farm," she swiped and tapped away on the tablet, "There was a survivor. Farmer's daughter, Anna Bessie, seventeen years old, says she slept through the whole thing. Police are blaming it on wolves."

"What so _wolves_ got into the house after wiping out all the livestock, snuck upstairs, ate Mum and Dad and she didn't hear a thing?" Dean said doubtfully, "Yeah I'm _totally_ buying that."

"Yeah," Lana laughed, "Think we need to pay Miss Bessie a little visit."

…...

"I've already told the cops, I didn't hear or see anything," Anna said defensively.

"We understand," Sam replied, "We're just here to ask a couple of other questions."

"You _do_ know another farm in the area has had the exact kind of attack," Dean followed up.

Lana slowly peeped in through the open window. The boys had tried to ditch her in the car again, saying she couldn't come in on any questioning until she had convincing looking attire and a fake badge like they did. So rather than sit and wait, she took it into her own hands, ear wagging through an open window. As her eyes slowly reached above the with window's frame, she saw the backs of both Sam and Dean, to which Lana momentarily enjoyed Dean's rear view. She slowly undressed him with her eyes, mind drifting to the events of the night before and those butterflies hit her again. She then wondered how long it would take for the _Tiddy Bear_ Dean had drunkenly ordered to arrive. Shaking her head and coming back to earth, Lana checked out Anna, a young woman with a hippy style get up and an innocent face.

"I heard," the girl said looking at the floor, her eyes welling up "The Wilkinson's farm... it's terrible. They were friends of the family so..."

"It's okay, we understand how hard this must be," Sam said sympathetically.

"Do you though?" she kicked back through the tears, "I have _noone_ left!"

"We do," Dean said rather bluntly, "Trust me."

"We just need to know if you'd seen or heard anything strange leading up to the night of the attack here," Sam asked.

"Anything at all, feeling like you're being watched, funny smells, electronics acting up, noises" Dean listed off.

"No!" Anna cried out frustrated, "I don't know _anything_!"

She then stormed out of the room, Dean gave a loud sigh and Sam scratched his head. They weren't getting anywhere, Lana thought, but she wasn't buying Anna's story.

Lana crept away from the window, deciding to snoop around the farm. She took peeks in the nearest outbuildings, unsure what she was really looking for, but nothing seemed out of the ordinary. So she motioned towards the barn. Nothing. She spotted another barn, way off compared to all the other buildings. The roof looked like it had caved in a long time ago and all anyone had done was tie up numerous pieces of plastic to try and cover the gap.

She made an internal bet with herself that if there was anything weird going on at this place, it surely goes down there. Halfway to the barn, she turned and looked back for a moment, the rest of the farm seemed so far away now. She whispered a small grumble about how long this walk was, and the sun beaming down on her out in the open field. She felt like she was genuinely baking.

Something rustled nearby. Ears pricking up like a Meerkat, Lana scanned around her, a hand hovering near the hilt of Cookie. Another rustle. She slowly stepped towards a large bush not far from here, now drawing out the machete. With another rustle, a bunny hopped out of the bush innocently. With a wiggle of it's whiskers, it hopped off chirpily. Lana smiled and admired the obscene cuteness of that scene. She spun on her heels back into the direction of the barn, and gasped.

It was like some form of wild dog, but on a large scale. Its fur looked rough and a multitude of dirty shades of brown. Long black spines ran down it's back from the neck to the edge of the tail. It had huge eyes, mostly black but it with a small bright yellow pupil in it's centre. The creature snarled, bearing it's huge protruding fangs.

"Ew..." Lana gave a shivered whisper to herself. She pointed her weapon at the creature threateningly and it responded by shifting and standing up on it's hind legs. It was only now Lana notice how it's legs appeared more leathery, and the claws at the end much thicker and darkened.

It gave a shrieking cry and pounced for her. Lana jumped at the suddenness and clumsily swung the machete as a desperate form of defence. She missed by a long margin, and she cried out as claws scratched all across her right cheek. Quickly regaining her focus, Lana took a stance, only to realise the creature was gone. She hissed and brought a hand up to her face, the wound felt like it was burning and it throbbed as blood trickled out.

Her phone buzzed in her pocket, Dean's name was flashing on the screen.

"Sup!" she answered breathlessly.

"Where the hell are you?" came his voice sternly.

"On the farm, there's something out here man," she explained, looking across the field all around.

"What happened to staying in the car!?" he yelled.

"It was _boring!_ " she whined in reply.

"Can you see anything now?" he asked, ignoring that response.

"No it...ran off?"

"But you saw something?"

"Yea...something _I've_ certainly never seen before."

…...

"God dammit," Lana moaned, looking at her reflection in the motel mirror. It was the perfect three claw mark, all along her cheek, "Can I can go one day without a bloody injury!?"

"Chubucabras" Dean shouted with a click of his fingers, then pointed to Sam, " _I'm_ a genius."

"Say what?" Lana asked puzzled.

"Dean no," Sam said patronisingly, "They hang out way further south than here."

"Maybe they're branching out, feeling tropical and adventurous," Dean said sarcastically, "C'mon Sammy, the livestock killings, the draining of all the blood, the way Lana says it freaking _looks!_ How much more do you need?"

"You think one Chubucabra can kill _all_ those animals?" Sam counter argued, "They hunt alone and generally avoid people. So how does that explain the families dying? Oh wait, one person survived and claims not to have heard or seen anything _and_ no one to back up their alibi. It's got something to do with Anna."

"I thought Chubucabra's were like...legend?" Lana asked, obviously on her own separate chain of thought, "Ya know like Bigfoot, Loch Ness Monster, etcetera."

"Oh they're real," Dean said with folded arms, "Me and Dad hunted one years ago, when Sam was away being a good little college boy."

"Oh!" Lana exclaimed, looking at Sam, "What were you studying?"

"Uh...Law..." Sam answered, wondering the relevancy.

" _Snore,_ " Lana replied with disappointment, "I did Theatre Studies."

"You went to _college_?" Dean asked, surprised.

"Well...for about a month?" Lana answered, "Was booted out when I got caught in the University building after hours hunting a pair of Vetala's...Never got thanked for sorting that you know?"

"Getting back on _topic_?" Sammy rubbed his face in despair, "Whether it's Chubucabras or Anna, we're going back to that farm tonight."

"Stake out time!" Lana cheered, "Can we get doughnuts?"

…...

"I ate too many doughnuts," Lana whimpered, holding on to her groaning belly.

They'd been parked across from Anna's family's farm for two hours now. Only thing worthy of note was that Anna did seem to pace around a lot. Frequently passing windows seemingly lost in thought and chewing her fingernails.

Lana had zoned out and was twiddling her thumbs when all the lights in the house went out.

"Must've gone to bed," Dean yawned, laying back in the driver's seat and closing his eyes, "Sounds like a good idea to me!"

"C'mon let's go check that barn out Lana mentioned," Sam said giving him an elbow, "Lana, you stay and keep watch on the house."

"You honestly think I'm gonna stay here?" Lana retorted.

"Fine," Sam sighed with a roll of his eyes, "We'll all go."

As they walked across the vast field towards the ruined bar, Lana felt a shiver, grimacing at the thought of the creature she met earlier.

"So...um... Chubucabras, how to kill?" she asked Dean anxiously.

"Shot to the heart, decapitation, bludgeon it to pieces, get _creative_!" Dean said too optimistically.

"They can be killed just like any normal animal," Sam explained.

"Only problem is that they're insanely good hunters, one could easily be creeping up on us right now..." Dean warned.

Lana gulped, trying to listen and focus on everything around her.

"Stupidly fast too," he continued, "Gotta be on your biggest guard."

" _Nice_ ," she groaned, readying the pistol in one hand and clenching hard on Cookie in the other.

Approaching the barn, the three of them quickly clocked on to the strange noises coming from inside. Numerous growls, rumbling and snorts like you'd hear from a sleeping pack of wolves.

"Well _that_ doesn't sound good," Dean whispered, quietly stepping up to an exposed window and looking in. He motioned for the other two to come over.

"Sammy, You know when you said one Chubucabra couldn't kill that many animals?" He whispered as they approached, "Let's just say there's a few more than one."

Lana's jaw genuinely dropped as she looked in to see. They were all sleeping, saliva and lord knows what spitting out of there jaw as they grunted and snored. A good ten or so of them.

"Thought you said these things were loners!?"Lana hissed as they backed away from the barn to work out how to approach this.

After a brief argument amongst themselves, the trio decided there was no completely 'stealthing' this one. They were gonna split up into different corners of the barn and just try and get as many silent-ish kills in as possible before the creatures, no doubt, all wake up. After that they can switch to guns and straight up fight it out and hope. So the key really was to try and get as many of them as possible before that happened.

Lana took a deep breath and readied herself mentally, starting her internal soundtrack in her head of Avenged Sevenfold's _Beast and the Harlot_. When hunting alone, she did occasionally pop an earphone in from her ipod and literally provided herself with an action soundtrack, it made it feel cool like in the movies.  
She did prefer a straight forward hunt, nothing too mysterious, nothing convoluted, just find a bunch of beasties and annihilate them. Nothing beats simplicity and just straight up killing things. She stopped and questioned that thought for a moment, pondering on the likelihood that it was in psychopath territory. _Monsters,_ she corrected the thought, _Straight up killing monsters..._

Escaping her brain, Lana looked at the boys and they looked ready with their own machete's in hand. They all shared a nod and headed back to the exposed window.

"Not another step," came a female voice. Anna. She was stood behind them aiming a rifle. As they turned, Sam wore a worried look, whilst Dean and Lana sighed loudly in frustration.

"Leave them alone," Anna said, her eyes glistening as they welled up.


	13. Chapter 13 - Double Kill

**Writing is hard with two adorable cats constantly distracting you...**

 **Chapter 13 - Double Kill**

"C'mon lady are you kidding me!?" Dean said exasperated. He, Sam and Lana had put down their weapons and now held their hands up.

"Who are you?" Anna asked, rifle still aimed but shaking as she trembled, "Who are you _really_?"

"Magicians," Lana answered sarcastically, "I'm their beautiful assistant, come to make your barn full of monsters disappear!"

Dean and Sam both shot her a glare, which she instantly knew meant she was to now shut up.

"They're _not_ monsters!" Anna protested, now aiming the gun directly at Lana.

The three of them listened with raised eyebrows as Anna gave a hasty explanation about finding the Chubucabras when they were pups four years ago. Out in the woods nestled together in an empty tree trunk. No sign of the mother. Believing them to be dogs and knowing her parents wouldn't allow strays near the livestock, Anna started taking food out to them. Sneakily stashing meat away from her own dinner plate, taking the odd bit here and there from the farm supplies. Before long the growing pups followed her back once, so she locked them in the old barn. As a couple of years passed the creatures grew rapidly as did their ferociousness. She couldn't enter the barn any more so had to resort to throwing the meat in through the window.

Lana rolled her eyes as Anna continued. She went on about looking up the creatures online when it finally dawned on her that they weren't wild dogs. How she knew hunters sought them out to kill, how she wanted to protect them.

"Well look how that turned out," Dean spat, seemed Anna's story was getting to him too, "You protecting them has got people killed. They're bloodthirsty, predatory, _monsters_!"

"It was an accident!" Anna pleaded, "I raised them! I'll feed them more often! It won't happen again I swear!"

"Anna, please," Sam took a slow step forwards her, "You have to listen to-"

A loud bang suddenly exploded from the end of the rifle. The bullet missed Sam by inches. Anna stood frozen in shock. Dean took the moment to run forward, grab the gun from her and throw it as far from them as he could.

"You are nine kinds of _crazy!_ " he yelled at her.

"You are not killing them!" Anna cried hysterically.

Sam went over to try and calm them both and that's when Lana's ears picked up.

The noises inside the barn had changed from snoring to growling. She could hear numerous footsteps and shuffling.

"Guys..." she tried to alert them to no avail. As they all continued bickering Lana saw a set of ears and a pair of glowing yellow eyes appear above the window frame.

"Guys!" she yelled louder, now getting their attention, "Pups are awake!."

They were running. Straight back across the fields towards the other farm buildings with a pack of Chubucabra in pursuit. On occasion Sam, Dean or Lana would turn and fire a shot, but the creatures were too fast and evasive, and they were gaining on them quickly.

"We're not gonna make it!" Sam shouted urgently.

Dean stopped and turned once more, now taking a proper stance and aim. Still running, it took Lana a moment to realise he had stopped, seeing the beast at the front of the packing now making a bee line for him, and he still hadn't shot.

"Dean!" she cried in panic.

A shot blasted from his pistol, hitting the creature in the leg and it stumbled and whined, making the rest of the pack slow down to a stop in hesitation.

"No!" Anna screamed, charging back and smacking the pistol out of Dean's hands. Lana watched on in bewilderment as she saw the girl now slowly approach the injured monster.

"Anna don't," Dean warned, which she ignored.

"It's okay," she whispered shakily, gradually getting closer to thing as it whimpered and writhed in the dirt. She got on to one knee and reached a hand out towards it.

"Anna!" Sam shouted in further warning.

To their shock the beast didn't outright attack. It sniffed at her hand and continued it's whining. Anna smiled, looking back at the three hunters who were now just behind her with matching looks of confusion.

"No way..." Lana mumbled as Anna now petted the beast and it closed it's eyes.

A low growling rumble came from the watching pack, who were now pacing restlessly. A similar tone began from the one Anna was nursing.

"Anna get back," Dean demanded in a hushed but stern voice, pistol now back in hand.

"They know who raised them," Anna ignored his order, "They trust me."

Her petting got more intense as she grew more comfortable, the growling got louder but she seemed deaf to it. In a flash the Chubucabra struck. It's head swinging as Anna's hand went back for another stroke. The fangs ripped into her flesh and tore off the extremity, painting the ground around them in a flurry of glistening red. Anna's shrieks and screams were deafening. She clutched her stub of a wrist and dropped on her side, tears mingling with the blood on the grass. Another flash and the monster was on top of her readying itself for a more fatal strike. It wasn't quick enough however. Lana was there machete in hand and swung, removing it's head from it's body in a clean stroke.

"Sam!" Dean yelled, the rest of the pack were now back on the attack, charging for them with exposed snarling fangs, "Get Anna back to the house and patch her up! We'll take care of these!"

Sam nodded, taking Anna into his arms and starting his retreat with a run.

"I'm done running," Dean mumbled to himself, aiming the pistol once more and firing a straight head shot at one of the creatures.

Lana was already on the full offensive, gaining a head shot of her own on one and a machete strike at another that was getting too close for comfort.

"DOUBLE KILL!" she cheered in glee, also in her best _Unreal Tournament_ voice.

Ignoring the idiotic woman, Dean stuck in his position, trying to pick off as many as he could, he was taking the long range approach whereas Lana seemed to revelling in a more hands on deal.

She felt back in her element, _Beast and the Harlot_ playing again in her mind, Cookie in hand and slicing up some evil. It almost felt like a graceful dance as she jumped from one monster to another dealing blow after blow. In the short time her and Dean had been hunting together, she admired the team they made. He would blow the brains out of anything that tried to back attack her, she would lunge for anything charging at him. It felt almost effortless. The only thing ruining the moment was the blood. Chubucabra blood was a thick black substance, tar like in appearance, and the smell was rancid enough to make your nostrils burn. As Lana hacked away, more and more of the stinking stuff splattered on her, almost making her gag.

Two Chubucabra remained Lana thought, as she'd done a brief head count at the start of the brawl, but they were nowhere to be seen. Dean lowered his pistol and looked at Lana in a small state of shock.

" _You're_ scary," he said to her, stashing the gun under his belt.

"I'm _amazing_ ," Lana replied with grin, assuming she must have just miss-counted. She wiped Cookie on her sleeve. She let her gag reflex now kick in as the stench became too much to bear now, without the distraction of Chubucabra trying to tear her face off. She decided, _screw it_ , removing her blood spattered jacket completely and tossing it into a nearby bush before the smell emanating from it made her vomit.

"You enjoy this don't you?" Dean asked with a raised brow, "Like... _really_ enjoy it."

"It doesn't turn me on if that's what you mean," she answered, raising her own brow as they headed back to the farm.

"No!" Dean rubbed his forehead, "I mean...you seemed like you were having fun? Like a kid raiding a candy store"

"And what?" Lana laughed, "I got my Cookie back and we totally caned it back there. It just feels right again."

"Right?"

"C'mon Dean, you telling me you don't enjoy this? Saving people, hunting things!"

Dean smiled to himself with a little nod and mumbled, "The family business."

A small rustle came from somewhere nearby, causing them both to stop and turn suddenly.

"I could have sworn there was two more you know..." Lana mumbled, scanning around for any movement.

Dean scanned with her, but after a minute or two he shrugged, "Well if there were, they're not here now."

The continued their walk back. Lights were back on in the farm's family house, so inside they went.

Anna was still hysterical, clutching on to her now roughly bandaged stub of a hand and rocking back and forth on the dining room floor.

"I was just about to go find you two," Sam said, relief in his eyes when they entered, "You took care of them all?"

"Lana thinks a couple got away," Dean answered, dropping into a chair near the huge table.

"I think they must have legged it," Lana followed up sounding disappointed, "No sign of them."

"That's worrying," Sam sighed, "Look, Anna needs a hospital, but...they're gonna ask questions no doubt."

"She can tell them it was a bunch of Chubucabra that she rescued, raised, let them kill people and _still_ tried to protect! They'll throw her on the mental ward, where she _belongs_!" Dean replied in a hushed voice full of frustration.

Lana couldn't help but nod in agreement, she understood the girl's good intentions. However, in the words of Greenday, _Nice Guys Finish Last_.

"Look, if she knows what's good for her, she'll think of something. Even if she tries to bring us into it, we'll be long gone after dropping her at the hospital, so there's no issue," Dean continued.

Sam nodded, giving the girl a sympathetic look, but even he felt she had brought this upon herself by keeping the creatures a secret. He said he would go fetch the car, the least Anna had to walk the better. Dean meanwhile headed back out to scout for the remaining Chubucabra. Lana wanted to join but he insisted she stayed with Anna and kept watch on the house. She sulkily sat at the table, placing Cookie and her gun upon it in front of her. After an awkward silence she decided to help Anna onto a chair next to her while they waited for Sam with the Impala. She reached into her pocket and brought out her now slightly squashed cigarette packet.

"Do you mind?" she asked Anna, bringing out a lighter.

"Um... no my Dad smoked like a chimney," Anna answered shyly, "There should be an ashtray in the cupboard next to the sink."

Retrieving the ashtray, Lana sat back down, lit the cigarette and had a deep long drag. The rush of nicotine was so welcomed and relaxing.

"Can I?" Anna motioned for the packet.

"Sure," Lana shrugged, passing her one and lighting it for her.

"I sometimes used to sneak the occasional one out of his packs if I was feeling particularly rebellious," Anna laughed, eyes filling up again, "It's all my fault."

Lana sighed before replying, "I'm sorry it all went down like this, don't blame yourself though. You have a good heart."

"They were just...so _alone_ and frightened, I felt sorry for them. They were just like scared little children, I couldn't imagine anything like this."

"Look, I don't know what to say Anna. With creatures like them, they're monsters. You could have treated them like kings and the outcome would have been the same, they're killers. All things like that are."

"There are _more_ things out there?"

"Tons. Hell I didn't even known Chubucabra themselves existed until today."

Anna now stood up and walked over to a nearby window, watching the Impala now coming up the driveway.

"They were alone...nobody left for them. Now they've made me alone..." Anna said distantly.

Lana watched and now really felt for the girl. Anna was just trying to be the good guy, she didn't ask for any of this. All this talk of being alone also made her reflect, Lana had no family left either. If Sam and Dean hadn't found her at the Vampire den she would certainly be dead or hell, maybe even turned. They took her in though. Watched out for her. Even after finding out she had killed those British Men of Letters agents they have still stood by her, despite her feeling like a monster herself. She was their Chubucabra you could say. She'd certainly try her best not to bite one of their hands off. Internally cursing herself for making stupid jokes, she came back to earth again.

"Thankyou," Anna turned around, the Impala lights illuminating through the window behind her, "Just... you know...everything."

"Just doing our jobs," Lana shrugged, "I'm glad you're still with us though for what it's worth."

Anna gave a weak smile, the light behind her suddenly dimmed like it was being blocked by something.

Smash. The room rained with broken glass as a rogue Chubucabra pounced through. Ditching her half smoked cigarette, Lana grabbed her machete and charged at it. It was on top of Anna who screamed manically, feebly defending herself with her good arm as it clawed at her. Lana took a powerful swing but the beast was quicker, now striking for her and sending the blade flying. Lana grunted as she tried to overpower it, it was now on top of her and biting at her exposed arms she was pushing back with. She really regretted ditching that jacket. She tried punching, kicking, but nothing seemed to be stopping it. Lana discovered it's breath was equally as foul smelling as it's blood, as the huge fangs were gradually snapping closer and closer to her face.

A gun shot fired and the Chubucabra crashed into the nearby wall, dead. Lana looked up and saw a teary eyed Anna holding the pistol she'd left on the table before.

Gasping for breath Lana gave an impressed smile and said, "Thank _you_ ".

…...

The next morning, Sam, Dean and Lana were in the Impala taking the long drive back to the bunker. Both Dean and Lana were now without a jacket, he'd ditched his in a similar fashion after his encounter with the last Chubucabra he'd found circling one of the other farm buildings.

Lana's arms were bandaged up and stitches now held claw scratches closed on her face. She'd been kindly tended to by a doctor at the hospital for free after they'd dropped Anna off the night before. He said he was a friend of Anna's and it was his thanks to them for helping her and bringing her in, especially after such a brutal attack from _wild wolves_.

They decided to hit the hay as soon as they got back to the motel, ready for an early start and drive back. They were so tired Dean and Lana practically passed out before they could have any crazy sex, having to resort to a cheeky quickie before setting off that morning. It was a vaguely unsuccessful quickie, intermittently interrupted by Sam blaring the Impala's horn as he impatiently waited, knowing full well what they were doing.

The result of this was Dean and Lana doing everything they could to ruin Sam's morning with constant innuendo and mockery.

Lana reached into her rucksack and found her tablet, checking her Skype for any messages or calls from Ceri. Nothing. She furrowed her brow and tried calling them. No answer. She rubbed her head and felt her heart start beating faster with worry.

"What's up?" Dean asked, noticing the change in behaviour.

"It's Cez and Sades...still nothing from them..." she answered biting at a fingernail.

"Well they could be busy," Sam said from the front.

"Shut up before I send Ronald McDonald after you," Lana jeered, "Even if they were on a case... we promised when I crossed the pond that we would at least drop a message to each other everyday. Just with things like updates or just simply letting us know that we're not _dead_."

"Yeah and sounds like you've been completely faithful to that promise from what I've heard," Dean laughed, "C'mon, how long has it been?"

"Two days," she answered, the worried expression not shifting.

"If you're _that_ worried, maybe we could get Cas to warp over there or something," Dean shrugged.

"God I think they'd have heart attacks," Lana laughed briefly, "Do you think he'd do that for me though?"

"Only if you can persuade me to ask nice enough for you," he said with a wink.

" _Oh_ but Dean," Lana grinned, "What foul deeds would you have me do to perform such a persuasion?"

"A few things come to mind," he said thoughtfully, "One involves squirty cream and edible underwear."

"You two make me sick," Sam grunted from the front seat.


	14. Chapter 14 - Netflix and Mittens

**Chapter 14 - Netflix and Mittens**

All the bedrooms in the bunker were near on identical. Well, if Dean's room was anything to compare to. Same bed, same furniture. The only difference between his and Lana's was he actually had stuff scattered around. All Lana had was that old rucksack. She couldn't help but have a little nosy around. Wearing nothing but the bed sheet wrapped around her she started at the desk. Couple of lore books shoved into the corner, numerous empty deodorant cans strewn on top of them. A radio cassette player, a small stack of tapes piled next to it, Metallica, Kansas, Motorhead and the likes. _Wow,_ Lana thought, smiling as she picked up the Metallica up and read Dean's scrawl of handwriting which listed all the tracks of the 'Black' album. _Some people still use cassette tapes?_

She took out the tape and slot it into the player, it honestly took her a moment to remember that you can't just skip tracks with this things. So to save faffing she settled with the opening to _Enter Sandman_ and continued nosy-ing. Nothing much else worthy of note on the desk, other than a deck of cards and a small pile of poker chips, Lana knew she had to destroy him at Texas Hold 'em some day soon. Nodding to the beat as the drums kicked in on the song, she moved to the bookcase. There was little in the way of books. Sharpened wooden stakes, numerous varieties of knifes and guns, to a normal person it'd look like the den of a homicidal maniac. Lana wasn't normal however, admiring the handiwork on the stakes, Dean was quite the weapons artist. Under the piles of miscellaneous weaponry she did spot some books, or rather... _magazines_.

"Busty Asian Beauties eh?" she mumbled, rolling her eyes. Curiosity took over and she had to have a peek. Her eyes widened as she did, the size of some... _assets_ seemed practically inhuman. So stricken with the images she didn't hear Dean come back into the room announcing he had brought more beer.

"Um...Lana?" he said taking a precarious step towards her. Maybe whilst Lana was staying with them he should file his porn away somewhere more discreet, "Enjoying the view?"

"I feel so... _inadequate_ ," she answered, now clocking on to his presence. She turned a page and her eyes widened even more, turning her head to one side and gawking.

"Let's...put the porn down shall we?" Dean said with a small laugh, taking the magazine from her, and replacing it with a beer in her open hand.

She jumped back on to the bed and grabbed her tablet. Dean removed his shirt and started putting the remaining beers from the six pack into the mini fridge next to his desk.

"God..." she mumbled, biting her bottom lip and admiring that body and that _ass_ , "I think in the last couple of days my life has practically turned into a porno..."

There was some validity to that statement. Since getting back to the bunker two days ago, they had both practically been holed up in Dean's room. Only emerging for the bathroom and food/beer. In some of these occasional excursions out one of them may bump into Sam. He'd pull a face and ask what the hell they were doing, the agreed response being "Watching Netflix!". Then a hasty retreat before Sam tried giving them something productive to do.

Netflix _was_ on, but they had been focusing more on the _chill_.

"It'd only be a porno if there were cameras," Dean laughed with a swig of his beer, "You're not wanting cameras are you?"

"Hell no!" Lana nearly choked on her swig, "Why would I want to watch when we can just... _do_?"

It didn't take much more than this to trigger round...whatever it was, Lana had lost count. Just as the second track on the tape, _Sad But True_ , kicked in they were kissing. Dean was a fan of playful bites to the bottom lip and each one sent a shiver down Lana's spine. A small gasp escaped as goosebumps formed all down her arms. He pushed her shoulders down on to the mattress and took his vantage point. Lana felt her heart rate picking up speed as the kisses moved down to her neck. A hand of his currently running through her hair now moved as well, stroking the other side of her neck, then her chest, all the way down to her thigh.

"Dean!" Sam's voice boomed as he banged on the door, "Lana!"

"Son of a bitch," Dean hissed, dropping his head and sighing.

"Kinda busy!" Lana shouted in mutual frustration.

"It's Cas!" Sam carried on.

In the blink of an eye the two of them were on their feet throwing clothes back on.

The day before Dean, in exchange for a replacement pie, had got Castiel to zap to the UK to check on Ceri and Sadie. So naturally they were eager to see him.

They both emerged in the main room and Cas was waiting.

"Oh jeez..." Dean said with slight disbelief, "What the hell Cas?"

Lana's eyes widened at the sight of him and she stifled a giggle, "Well, I take it they're okay then?"

Looking the angel up and down, Lana was laughing at the new additions to his attire. Blue scarf, blue mittens and a blue bobble hat. All knitted, and Lana knew by who.

"No one has ever made things for me before," Castiel stated with a brief smile, admiring the mittens, "I'm very warm."

"You don't have to wear them all the time you know?" Lana said, still laughing.

"Yes I do," he answered sternly.

"Right, so they're clearly okay," Dean sighed rubbing his forehead, "So what's with the radio silence?"

"They found something," Cas said in that serious tone, "And the British Men of Letters also found them."

"What?" Lana turned concerned, "Are they all right?"

"They're fine," Cas answered, "But they believe they are under surveillance which is why they haven't been in contact."

"Surveillance?" Lana questioned.

"Yes, there is a black van outside their apartment listening in. It's been there for the last few days."

"But... if you've just been there, they'll have heard your conversation and know you've just zapped back here to see me."

"Oh."

" _Oh!"_ Lana threw her hands up in frustration and felt her heart start pounding with panic. Visions of her two best friends getting ambushed by some of the BML's home grown finest were flooding her mind. Followed by a premonition of their Tonkinese kitty curled in a corner meowing constantly because she didn't like it. She does that a lot. Lana shook her head and then it dawned on her.

"Take me there," she said urgently at Cas.

"What?" The angel, Dean and Sam all said in unison.

"Get me over there _now_!"

"Zap you right into BML central? Yeah 'cause _that's_ happening," Dean narrowed his eyes and glared directly back into Lana's.

"What else am I supposed to do Dean?" she argued, her voice getting higher pitched as panic increased, "I'm not letting them get hurt because of me!"

She strode over to her rucksack hung on a nearby chair and swiped Cookie out from inside it.

"So you're going to kill the agents," Dean sighed, "Get more human blood on your hands. Does that sound like a good idea to you?"

"I'm _not_ going to kill them! But I'm certainly gonna make them hurt. I'm out of options here!"

"It's a suicide mission!" Dean yelled.

"Well why don't we all go?" Sam intervened.

"No," Lana pointed at Sam threateningly, "This is _my_ mess. Those two are nifty in a scuffle, I'll have Cas with me as well. It's more than enough. You two stay here because if they're watching Cez and Sades, no doubt they're watching us too."

"This place is off the radar," Sam shrugged, "They'll not find us."

"They're Men of Letters you tool," Lana seethed patronisingly, "And this is a Men of Letters bunker. Of course they know we're here. I'm surprised they haven't made a move on us yet."

This statement was met with silence. Sam looked at the floor and Dean was biting his bottom lip. Cas watched on blankly.

"Is that _seriously_ a bombshell?" Lana sighed, "Please just...trust me on this. I'll be back before you know it."

Dean gave her a sincere look, it translated to her as something along the lines of _please don't screw this up_. She responded with an _I got this_ wink.

…...

"The angel visited them," the man said into his phone, "They know we're here so no information was passed other than our presence. Then they...partook in other activities so we could quote 'have something really entertaining to listen too'".

"Is the angel still there?" came a deep female voice on the other end of the line.

"No ma'am," he replied, "No doubt reporting back to Miss Kelly and the Winchesters."

"Has there been any other contact?"

"Not since the breach. I presume they are aware that we detected their hack."

"Clever girls. Bring them in."

"Yes ma'am."

The man turned to his partner and they nodded to each other. They got out of their vehicle, stashing pistols under their belts, and made their way towards the flats. The back doors of the van also opened, revealing another four agents, but they hung back. From outside it appeared all the lights were off. Had the girls gone with the angel? No. Impossible there was the conversation afterwards between the girls on whether he would like... some knitted winter socks...

The partners reached the front door of the flat they wanted and knocked. No answer. One more try. Nothing. Turning to his partner and giving another nod, he stood back and kicked. The door flung open with a smash. A white cat with black patches charged out of the door, giving him a short startle.

Being a two story, upper level flat the first thing they met was the stairs, which went up and turned around a corner. It was blackness around said corner away from the little light pouring in through the kicked in door, so the two men tread slowly, guns in hand. Reaching the top, the leader of the two came to a sudden stop and began violently convulsing. A flash came from his feet which was when he spotted the electrified trip wire. The box the wire was attached to on the wall gave a small explosion and the agent found himself flying. He crashed straight into his partner behind him and they tumbled down the stairs.

Lana jumped as two bodies crumpled in a heap at her feet. Cas tilted his head.

"Huh," she shrugged, "Looks like they got it covered."

She and Castiel now ascended the stairs, spotting the smoking wire at the top Lana had a small impressed chuckle. Stepping over the wire, she looked up to find a knitting needle hurling towards her face.

"Whoa!" she ducked hastily. The angel behind caught the needle with easing, narrowing his eyes curiously.

"Guys it's _me_!" Lana shouted, and the two familiar heads popped out from one of the doorways in the corridor.

"Lanakins!" they both beamed.

Lana opened her arms out as the girls charged forward, however they brushed past her and embraced Castiel.

"Cas!" they cheered together as they grabbed him, he looked unsure how to respond.

"Round two so _soon_?" Sadie asked excitedly.

Lana went to speak but ate her words, narrowing her brow and processing for a moment.

"Round t-...you two have seduced the angel haven't you!?" she accused.


End file.
